Child of the Moon and Hunt
by Wolflover2770
Summary: Sally Jackson dies when Percy is just 2 months old only to be taking in by the most unlikely goddess. What will change in his life and how will the gods react when they find out? I know this is a really bad summary, but that was never my strong suit. Rated T just to be save. Pairing: Percy/Thalia
1. Chapter 1 How It All Began

**Child of the Moon and Hunt  
**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _I sadly do not own pjo that honor belongs to Rick Riordan_

 _ **authors note:**_  
 _This is my first fanfic ever so please don't judge to harshly._  
 _Also English isn't my native language so there can be mistakes in the grammar_

 **Additional Author's Note: This is the rewritten version of this chapter.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 How it all began**

A young woman ran fast trough the dark forest. In her arms she held a child, her son of just 2 months old. A howl ripped trough the night and the woman tried to run harder. Dark shadows could be seen following her. The shadows were closing in on her and for the first time since they appeared the woman could see what they were. Huge hounds were chasing her, Hellhounds. She knew what the were and knew what it meant.

The woman who's name is Sally Jackson was already covered in blood and dirt. Her son still safe in her arms. She knew she couldn't fight the Hellhounds. She only hoped that she found someone, someone who could safe her son. Someone who could protect him from the dangers of this world.

Sally ran fast but it didn't help. One of the Hellhounds closed in on her and snapped at her ankles, making her fall. She quickly tried to roll away, protecting her child with her own body. One of the monsters sank his teeth in her leg and another closed his jaws around her chest, breaking some ribs. She cried out and her vision started to blur, she could barely see the silver arrows piercing trough the air and the golden dust that followed when they hit their mark.

When everything was silent and the last Hellhounds disappeared Sally saw a 12-year-old girl approach her. The girl had beautiful auburn hair and silver eyes, just like the moon. Eyes which looked a thousand years old.

Sally knew who this was, because the Father of her child had told her everything about his world, about the gods.

''Lady Artemis'' she whispered.

Artemis looked curiously at the mortal who was clearly a clear sighted mortal who knew about the existence of the gods. Artemis stepped closer and heard the woman say something, but she couldn't hear what was said. ''Please...'' She heard the woman whisper. Artemis slowly knelt down next to the dying woman. ''Please.. Take care of my son..'' the woman croaked out. Artemis looked confused at the woman. The woman took a shaking breath and her voice seemed to steady a bit and she looked at Artemis with clear eyes, not ones clouded with pain.

''Please, take care of my son. I'm dying and he will have no one to go to, he will be alone...'' she stopped and coughed violently leaving blood in her hand. ''Please.. I beg you.. take him and give him a home.. I know you despise men, but he is just 2 months old and hasn't done anything yet that derserve your hatred.'' the woman trailed of and looked at her young infant son, the love for her child clearly visible in her eyes.

Artemis looked convlicted at the mortal woman before her, she was asking her, a maiden goddes, to take care of a child, a boy nonetheless, which she despised? Artemis looked at the woman and than at the child in her arms. The boy had tufts of black hair on his head and sea green eyes that were way to intelligent for a child that young looked up at her.

The woman looked at her once more, her eyes looking clouded with pain and whispered, ''Please.. take care of him.. h-his na-name i-is...''

Artemis looked at the woman fearing she had died before telling her sons name, but one last whisper could be heard before she let out her last breath. ''Perseus..'' and than the young mother was gone.

Artemis knew she couldn't leave the child and carefully picked the child up from the womans arms and held the child close to her. She was curious as to who the woman was but she had nothing on her that suggested her identity, she would have to visit Hades to ask the womans name. He could of course easily find out who she was once she entered his realm.

With a snap of her fingers a shroud appeared for the woman. Perseus looked at it and seemed to understand that is mother was gone, because he started to cry softly. Holding him close she turned around and walked back to her hunters camp, who were setting up camp close by.

Artemis had found the Hellhounds when she was scouting the area for any dangers. Normally she would sent a small group of hunters to do it, but she had just had a frustrating meeting on Olympus so she needed to blow of some steam.

Her Brother had been more frustrating than ever and don't even start on how annoying that love goddess could be, also Hera had been yelling at Zeus for the entire meeting because he had sired another child, again. Poseidon seemed absent, but also a bit pleased, probably found a new girl to play around with, she thought with disgust.

She heard a small cry and she was pulled out of her thoughts. She looked down at the child in her arms. She really didn't know what to do with the child, he was obviously a demigod and a powerful one, because she could already sense his aura and that just isn't common for a child that young, but it would explain why the young mother and her child were attacked by a pack of Hellhounds.

She had always liked children, she was the goddess of childbirth after all. She had always wanted a child of her own, but she had made an oath and she would never even think of breaking it. So it was impossible for her to have child, unless.. she adopted one.. When that thought crossed her mind she looked at Perseus, amazed at how innocent he looked only to be ruined when he became older and become just like the rest, a lying cheating pig, she tought with disgust. But.. and there was that little voice in the back of her mind again, if she adopt him she could raise him to be a proper man. She could raise him to be the only respectable man in the world and she would have a son, a child of her very own. She pondered on that thought for the rest of the way and when she finally reached the camp everything was already set up and her hunters were waiting for her.

She had made her choice and now she just had to tell her hunters..


	2. Chapter 2 The Hunt Gets A Baby Brother

**Child of the Moon and Hunt  
**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own pjo and never will it will always belong to Rick Riordan._

 **Authors Note:**  
Wow, I didn't expect for people to start following my story after one chapter. So i'm quit happy now. I will try to update as fast as possible. And Roman Trooper thanks for the review. I hope that the hunters reaction will be good, also hunters on poo duty is indeed funny. So, I think I will use that one later on. there will be a poll up on my page to determine the pairing. I don't think it will be any of the hunters, because they will view him as a little brother, so please vote and we will see what happens.

 _ **Additional Author's Note: This is a rewritten version of this chapter. I didn't change a lot, just some grammar mistakes and added some parts.  
**_

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _She could raise him to be the only respectable man in the world and she would have a son, a child of her very own. She pondered on that thought for the rest of the way and when she finally reached the camp everything was already set up and her hunters were waiting for her.  
_

 _She had made her choice and now she just had to tell her hunters.._

 **Chapter 2 The Hunt Gets A Baby Brother.**

The hunters were already waiting for her when Artemis reached the camp. She had made her choice and now she hoped that the hunters would agree. She quickly walked to them and stopped walking when she was in front of them. Almost instantly questions were fired her way.

''Where were you for so long?''

''What happened?''

''Where there any monsters?''

That where the questions she could hear, the rest was drowned out by the rest of the noise.

Artemis whistled loudly and the hunters became quiet. ''Okay girls, to answers some of your questions, Yes, there were some monsters, but..'' and she quickly raised her hand to let them know not to interrupt, because she saw that some were ready to ask even more. ''There weren't a lot of monsters, couple of Hellhounds and that was it, but they weren't the reason why I stayed away that long, the reason was the person or persons the Hellhounds were hunting.''

Zoe, my lieutenant, stepped forward eying the small child in my arms as if she just noticed it. ''My lady, what is that in your arms?'' She asked. (A/N I know in the books she has this old English accent but I can't use that so in this story she has learned to properly speak English)

''This'' Artemis said ''is Perseus and he is the reason why I was gone for that long. His mother was running from Hellhounds with him. The womans injuries were to bad for me to heal when I found her. She asked me to take care of the child and give him a home.''

''WHAT!?'' screamed almost all the hunters at once. ''You can't be serious he is a boy you can't raise him here. He will turn out just like the rest and will betray us.'' There where a lot of protest from almost all the hunters except for Phoebe. That was quit the surprise for Artemis, because Phoebe was probably the biggest man hater of the whole group, after Zoe that is.

Artemis took her time letting the hunters rant on, on how they weren't going to let that boy near them and that he will just betray them when he gets the chance. She was about the quiet them down again when Phoebe stepped forward. Immediately all the hunters were silent watching what was about to happen. ''What do you plan on doing with him?'' She asked.

That question took Artemis off guard, she had expected that questions, but not from Phoebe so she was a bit shocked. ''Euhmm.. yea well you all know that I had wanted a child of my own right?'' They all nodded curious as to where this will go, but there were still looks of disgust at the small child. ''And because of my oath I can't have children and don't even get me started on how disgusting most men are. When I walked back here I thought about what I would do with him and I have decided that I will adopt him. Then I will finally have a child of my own to take care of and he will have a home. We can raise him to be a good, respectable man that will not betray us.''

'' A-ad-dopt him?'' One of the hunters, Grace, asked. ''Why would you want to adopt a male?''

''Because he has no one and I have wanted a child of my own for a very long time and this is my chance. Yes, I know he is a boy but he is still small and hasn't betrayed anyone yet and we can teach him to be the opposite of what we despise in men.''

''I think it is a good idea'', said Phoebe, ''He is still young and he will be like our little brother. He is just a few months old so we can teach him everything.''

Everyone was shocked to say the least. If it wasn't for this situation Artemis would have laughed at their faces, but that wouldn't be the right thing to do when she was trying to convince them on accepting Perseus.

Now she also remembered why Phoebe didn't seem to have any problems with Perseus, as far as she could remember Phoebe had a little brother before she joined the Hunt. One night this man came into there home and killed her little brother and he was about to kill her too, if Artemis hadn't intervened she would have died right there and then. Phoebe had been devastated after that and it took a while for her to open up. After that she hated man with her whole being. Now she had a change to have a little brother again to raise him, to protect him something she can do know, but couldn't back then.

Everyone was thinking about what Phoebe had said. Slowly some of them started to nod there heads. When they didn't speak. Artemis said, ''come we will go eat something and when the moon is up I will official adopt him.''

''My lady? Can I.. Can I hold him?''

Artemis turned to around to see who it was, to her surprise it was Zoe, who hadn't really voiced her opinion on the matter. ''Yes, of course.''

She carefully handed Perseus over. This seemed to wake him up. Who would have thought that. Sleeping trough the sound of screaming hunters no problem, but getting handed over to someone else and the little child is full awake. He looked curiously at Zoe with his bright sea green eyes.

''Are you sure you want to adopt him, Artemis?'' Zoe asked.

Zoe was one of her best friends so she knew Artemis a little better than the rest. ''Yes, I'm sure. I wanted this for a long time, but never found the opportunity but now the fates seem to have given me that opportunity.'' Artemis answered truthfully.

Zoe, who had watched Artemis closely, nodded her head. ''Then I will support you in your decision.''

Artemis smiled happily at that. Not that she really needed the Hunters permission, but it was better if they supported her so they could keep an eye on him when she was on Olympus or hunting on her own.

''And maybe it will be nice to have a little brother.'' Zoe added as an afterthought.

Artemis smiled more widely, happy that her friend was already opening up to the idea.

Right on that moment Perseus decided to let out a very loud crying noise. Which startled them. When they looked at him he was quiet for a while before, crying even louder. Zoe looked shocked at the child, she never really had held a child that young so she didn't know what to do. She quickly handed Perseus back to Artemis.

Artemis quickly started rocking him, but that didn't seem to work. After a while she almost face palmed herself of how stupid she was. The child had probably not eaten in a while so he was very hungry. She quickly summoned a bottle and started feeding Perseus who seemed happy that they finally figured out why he was crying.

When it was finally quiet and all you could hear was the fire and Perseus drinking from the bottle, all the hunters started laughing. Artemis looked up confused as to why they would be laughing. When one of the hunters, Chloe, Tried to explain. ''Haha y-y-ou sh-sh haha should have s-s-seen Z-zoe's face!''

After that you couldn't really understand anything of what they where saying. Zoe looked a bit miffed, But hé her face was priceless so you couldn't really blame them. Perseus was now looking at them with a curious glint in his eyes. He than burped loudly and snuggled up against Artemis. After that they all ate in silence waiting for the moon to be at it's highest.

Artemis talked with Zoe for awhile and quickly went to see Hades to find out who the woman was, but it had slipped her mind that Zeus had broken the oath which he had forced on Hades as well. After the War the Big Three made an oath not to sire any children, because they were to powerful and an prophecy was made that stated that one of their children would destroy Olympus.

But back to the topic. Because it had slipped her mind she came before an very angry Hades, who wasn't really happy to help and she only managed to get the name of the woman. Which was Sally Jackson. Hades then continued to rant on how unfair everything was and that she shouldn't come to him again to ask about some mortal.

When Artemis came back to the hunters camp she was a bit disappointed, because she only knew the name of Perseus' mother, but still didn't know what kind of person she had been.

 **Line Break**

Everyone was sitting quietly by the fire waiting for Artemis to speak. ''Okay girls, the moon is on it's highest so I can start the adoption ritual.'' They all nodded, after a while they had all accepted that Perseus was going to be there new baby brother ( some needed a bit more convincing but Phoebe took care of that, she finally had the chance to get a little brother again and no-one was going to ruin that). Artemis had decided to use a blood ritual. Perseus would be her flesh and blood after that. He would still have his Fathers powers, but that would be about it.

Carefully Artemis unsheated one of her hunting knives and laid it beside her. Than she pulled up Perseus shirt. She picked up the knive and carved a crescent moon shaped cut above his heart. She then did the same with her hand. She pushed the wounds together and started chanting in greek:

 _Εγώ, Άρτεμις Θεά της Σελήνης και Hunt ΕΚΔΙΔΟΥΝ Περσέα Θησέα Τζάκσον ως ένα και μόνο ο γιος μου, θα πρέπει να γνωρίζουν ως ο γιος του φεγγαριού και το κυνήγι, Υιός της Αρτέμιδος. Ας το αίμα μου αναμειγνύεται με είναι και να τον κάνω τη δική μου σάρκα και το αίμα_

(this roughly translated to this:  
I, Artemis Goddes of the moon and Hunt Hereby Adopt Perseus Theseus Jackson as my one and only son, he will be know as the the son of the moon and hunt, Son of Artemis. Let my blood mix with is and make him my own flesh and blood)

Then there was a brief flash of silver light and when it was gone they all looked shocked. Perseus hair wasn't black and messy anymore. It was auburn, still darker as Artemis', and it looked a bit more tamed. The most shocking chance were his eyes. They had changed form bright sea green to silver just like Artemis' eyes, but his eyes still had little specks of sea green in them making them almost hypnotizing to look at. Also there now seemed to be a silver glow around him, almost like what the hunters have but a bit stronger. There were a lot more smaller changes, but they will become more visible when he gets older. Also the wound on his chest had healed and there was now only a crescent moon shaped scar left. Artemis had the same scar on her hand. She carefully picked him up, he somehow had fallen asleep in the last few seconds. Well everyone go to bed tomorrow we will scout the area a bit more to see what's here.

She than turned around and entered her tent, not after whistling to the wolfs and falcons indicating that they were on watch duty tonight. In her tent you could see a lot of animal fur of different animals, someone from the animal protection program would have had a heart attack at the amount of rare animal skins hanging around. Artemis snaps her fingers and a crib appeared, with another snap a cute sleeping outfit appeared. It had small jackelopes running around on it. After she had put Perseus in his new outfit. She turned around a fell down on her bed, almost instantly asleep.

 _A/N: So this was the second chapter I hope you all like it and don't forget to vote for the pairing. Also the next chapter will be about Percy growing up in the hunt. It will go more slowly. I don't want to go from Percy being just 2 months old to Percy being 12 years old._


	3. Chapter 3 The You-Know-What incident

**Child of the Moon and Hunt**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan owns it_

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _This chapter will be about how the hunters will react to things when they are alone with Baby Percy.  
Here is a list with hunters which will be in the story now. If you want an other hunter to join please send me a PM with the details like name, parent, age and background.  
The hunters as of now are:  
Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas  
Phoebe, daughter of Ares  
Chloe, daughter of Apollo  
Grace, daughter of Athena  
Kim, legacy of Demeter  
Aria, daughter of Nemesis  
Alicia, daughter of Tyche  
Katy, daughter of Nike  
Jessy, Clear sighted Mortal  
Rebecca, legacy of Hermes  
Elana, Daughter of Aphrodite  
Naomi, Daughter of Enyo  
Celine, Clear sighted Mortal  
_

 _and there are a lot more but a can't really think of any, so there are more hunters but they will not be named as of now, it is possible that that will change later on but not in this chapter.  
Also don't forget to vote for the pairing. The choices are:  
Annabeth Chase  
Thalia Grace  
Katie Gardner  
Reyna (but that will be later on)  
A hunter  
He stays alone and swears off love like the hunters  
Someone else  
The poll is on my page so please vote._

 **Additional author's note: This an improved version, I just checked the grammar and I think most mistakes are gone, but still English isn't my native language so I will not notice all the mistakes, but I think I did a good job in trying. I haven't changed or added anything else in this chapter.  
**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _She than turned around and entered her tent, not after whistling to the wolfs and falcons indicating that they were on watch duty tonight. In her tent you could see a lot of animal fur of different animals, someone from the animal protection program would have had a heart attack at the amount of rare animal skins hanging around. Artemis snaps her fingers and a crib appeared, with another snap a cute sleeping outfit appeared. It had small jackelopes running around on it. After she had put Perseus in his new outfit. She turned around a fell down on her bed, almost instantly asleep._

 ** _Chapter_ 3 The You-Now-What Incident **

It was one week after Artemis had officially adopted Perseus or Percy as most hunters started to call him. She quickly fit him in her routine and there were no real problems. Yes, the first few nights she was annoyed that Percy cried her awake, but that had already stopped and now he settled for just waking her up a little earlier. Which she didn't really mind as long as she could at least sleep trough the night.

She also wasn't really a fan of changing his diaper but hé if you want a child than you have to deal with those things. Almost all the hunters had accepted that he would be around from now on, but of course there were still some hunters who where a bit.. skeptical. Which were mostly Naomi and Aria. Phoebe already treated Percy as her little brother and he was happy with that, when Artemis was gone for a while she would be the only one who could make him stop crying.

Crying. That was one of those things you can really do without. When Percy is crying it's almost like a hurricane, Because he is loud, not that 'it is a bit annoying' loud, no it is the kind of loud that really hurt your ears when you are standing too close. You almost can't hear anything else when he is crying and once he starts only Artemis and Phoebe can stop him. The first time that happened was when Grace was watching over him, because Artemis had duties to attend to and Phoebe was practicing at the archery range.

First he was laughing at Grace who was making funny faces at him and than all of a sudden he started crying. Grace who didn't know why he cried picked him up, but that didn't work and Percy crying or screaming in your ear wasn't really nice either. Grace had tried everything she could think of, and that was quit a lot seeing as she is a daughter of Athena, but nothing worked. He wasn't hungry (he threw the bottle away), she tried to give him his teddy bear and guess what? That wasn't the problem either. After a while Phoebe had come and when she had taken Percy he almost immediately calmed down and he started laughing happily again. Phoebe was laughing at Grace shocked face. After that Artemis came back and there were no problems any more. Percy had been sleeping and laughing the rest of the day like nothing happened.

''Girls!'' Artemis yelled to get everyones attention. Everyone immediately turned to her to see what she has to say. ''I have a meeting on Olympus so I will be gone for a while so you will all be watching over Percy.'' Some looked shocked because the longest they had been alone with him was maybe 30 minutes. This was something completely different, Artemis would be gone for almost the entire day, longer if there was some kind of argument going on between Zeus and Poseidon.

''Of course we can handle it'' Phoebe said, ''you go to the meeting and we will watch Percy''. Zoe nodded her head in agreement. The other hunters quickly followed. ''Okay, thanks I will be back as soon as I can and everything you need is in my tent.'' She than started glowing which was a sign for the hunters to close their eyes if they didn't want to die. Artemis than flashed out and they were alone with little Percy.

 ** _On Olympus:_  
**  
Artemis didn't pay attention to the meeting her thoughts were elsewhere. She was really hoping that the hunters could handle it. ''Hey little sister what got you thinking?'', Asked Apollo in his most annoying voice. ''I'm OLDER than you for Zeus sake'', she snapped back. Her thoughts were briefly of Percy as she was arguing with Apollo over there age AGAIN. Why can't that idiot get it trough his skull that she is older. Seriously, how stupid can you be. The argument stopped when she shot Apollo just centimeters away from the family jewels which earned her a girly scream from Apollo. After that he was quiet for awhile, because he had to heal himself. Her thoughts drifted of to Percy again. She was trying to convince herself that everything was going to be alright. I mean what could possible go wrong?

 ** _Back with the Hunt:_  
**  
They didn't really have an eventful morning. Percy was asleep so they didn't really had to watch him. They had already hunted for diner and some of them where preparing it. Others were sparring or practicing at the archery range. That was until they heard that typical overly loud crying sound coming from Artemis' tent, indicating that Percy was awake. Zoe and Phoebe walked to the tent to get Percy. When they entered they were greeted with a screaming Percy who stopped crying when he saw them. His silver eyes following their every move.

Zoe walked to the crib and carefully picked him up when she had him in her arms she smelled the most awful smell she had ever smelled. Okay, maybe not the most awful one, but it was pretty bad. ''Phoebe?''  
''Mhhmm, What is it?'' Phoebe asked she was still standing a bit away from her searching for some clothes for Percy, so she probably didn't smell it.  
''Don't you smell it?'' Zoe asked confused, because to her it was pretty bad and hard to miss.  
''Smell What?'' Phoebe asked, looking up from her search for clothing.  
''That terrible stench'', Zoe said still confused as to why Phoebe couldn't smell this awful stench.

Phoebe walked over and she turned a little green when the stench finally hit her.  
''Ooh shit!'' She yelled out. ''Okay, what can that smell be. Ooh noo you don't think that it is..'' Zoe looked slightly panicked, and a little green. ''His diaper?'' Phoebe finished for Zoe. She slowly nodded. ''Well there is only on way to find out don't you think? Put him down and take off his diaper then you can see.'' Phoebe smiled, happily that she could give Zoe that task.

''Oooh noo you are going to do that. No way, there is no way I am going to change that diaper.'' Zoe looked a bit disgusted at the idea. ''Well I don't know how, I never changed a diaper so you will have to do it'', Phoebe said. ''Well do you think I know how to do it?'' Zoe asked a bit annoyed. ''I know just as much as you do about it, which is practically nothing.'' Both never had changed a diaper in there very long lives so they really didn't know what to do, also they really weren't happy with the idea of changing the diaper that already smelled really awful. ''Then why don't we ask Grace? She is a daughter of Athena so she should know how to change a diaper.'' Phoebe said. Both girls were smiling evilly now.

''GRACE!'' they yelled both at the same time. Grace head peaked into the tent. ''Grace we need your help?'' They said in unison. Grace slowly walked in. ''With what do you need my help.'' She asked a bit suspicious.

''Euhm.. well We need your help with changing his diaper'', they muttered softly.

''And why do you need my help with that?''

''Because.. We don't know how that's why.'' Phoebe said.

''and don't want to'', Zoe softly added, but Grace didn't hear that part. Grace was now standing next to them looking at little Percy. Then she paled a bit and she turned a little green. ''Okay, first lay him down on the dresser.'' Zoe quickly walked to the dresser and lay Percy on it. ''Okay, Grace go a head.''  
''Wowow, you are not expecting me to change that diaper.'' she asked. ''Well you are the one that knows how so yes, we thought that you could change the diaper.''  
''Yes, I know how in theory, but never really did it and don't even start on the smell I will watch and instruct you from a save distant'', Grace quickly said, walking to a save distance.

Phoebe seeing no way out walked to Percy and started to unfasten the diaper, as Grace instructed her from her safe distance away. Zoe was already looking for a clean one when she heard a groan coming from Phoebe. Looking up she could see a very green Phoebe standing with a dirty diaper. Right at that moment Percy decided to scream really loud which startled Phoebe who threw the diaper away in response. After that complete chaos followed. The diaper flew trough the air and landed on...

….

….

….

…

''PHOEBE!'', Yelled an very angry Zoe, who had the diaper sticking on her shirt. Phoebe who was looking completely shocked at the diaper on Zoe's shirt and didn't react. But when she saw Zoe's face she quickly sprinted out of the tent, knowing that even though she didn't do it on purpose she was going to get it.

The hunters who had heard Zoe yell had grouped around the tent. When Phoebe sprinted out. Phoebe quickly dashed trough the group ignoring there confused expressions. When Zoe walked out with the diaper sticking to her shirt everyone gasped. All of them trying to hide there laughter at the sight of Zoe having a diaper sticking to her. Zoe quickly followed after Phoebe yelling at her all the time. ''I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS PHOEBE. THIS ISN'T OVER WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU WISH THIS HAD NEVER HAPPENED!''.

They then heard a loud splash of water and they saw Phoebe running up to them, she was a bit wet. Zoe quickly followed completely wet and the diaper was gone. Zoe walked past them going straight to her tent to change. But not before turning around eying everyone, ''This.. This will never be spoken of again'', she hissed. All the hunters quickly nodded there head not wanting to feel Zoe's wrath.

Grace decided this was the right time to come out. She was holding Percy who was in clean clothes and was wearing a clean diaper. Percy was smiling widely at everyone. After a while everyone started doing there chores again and Percy was playing with Grace. After playing for awhile he fell asleep again.

 **Line Break**

When Artemis returned from the meeting everyone was already eating dinner. She thought it was quit strange that they were all silent, but then she saw that Zoe was glaring angrily so she immediately understood why they didn't say anything. If Zoe was that angry you would be stupid to say something about it and apparently there was nothing else to say. Percy was sitting with Phoebe and was smiling brightly at Zoe. ''So, is someone going to tell me how today went? And Zoe what has gotten you angry?'' She raised an eyebrow at the look Zoe gave her. Zoe than started to glare at the hunters daring them to tell what happened.

Artemis knew it wasn't a smart move to ask about it, but she was curious, because some hunters tried, and failed, to hide their laughter. ''Grace? Can you tell what happened today?''

She knew that Grace would eventually tell her what happened she always did. ''Euhmm... Yeaa.. well...'' she managed to stutter out under the glare of Zoe. ''Come on Grace, what is so bad that you can't tell me?'' Artemis asked while she walked towards Phoebe and took Percy in her arms. Percy happy that Artemis was back smiled happily and started playing with her hair. ''Nothing'' Grace squealed out.

They then heard loud laughter coming from the other end of the table. Everyone looked at Chloe who was laughing so hard that tears were running down her cheeks. ''I'm sorry Zoe, but this is just to funny and Artemis would never tell anyone else so we can tell her'' She managed to say before falling of her chair on the ground were she just continued laughing like nothing happened. ''So, Zoe? Are you going to tell me what happened?'' Artemis asked, she now was really curious as to what happened that was so funny.

''Fine, I will tell you'' Zoe grumbled clearly not pleased with how things were going. ''But promise me you are not going to tell anyone else and and don't start laughing'' ''Okay I promise to not tell anyone else'' Artemis said, she really wanted to know what happened now. ''But I can't promise you I wouldn't laugh, but I will try''

''Fine'' Zoe said, ''It began a few hours after you left for the meeting, Percy woke up and we had to change his diaper. When Phoebe had the dirty diaper in her hand Percy let out a really hard scream, which startled Phoebe and she threw the diaper. Which landed on me.'' Zoe quickly finished. ''Now are you happy?'' Zoe was clearly not happy, but everyone else burst out laughing.

''Wait! you forgot something Zoe'' Celine reminded her. Zoe send her a glare ''And what would that be Celine'' Zoe asked, playing innocent. ''Well you also fell into the river while you were chasing Phoebe'' Celine 'helpfully' told her. Zoe grumbled something under her breath and walked out, leaving a laughing group and a smiling Percy behind.

And like they promised they didn't bring up the subject of the You-Now-What incident.

* * *

 _Authors Note: So this was Chapter 3 I hope you all like it. It wasn't supposed to be this long, but when a started writing it just got longer and longer. In the next chapter Percy will be a little older.  
Also don't forget to vote for the pairing and I will put up the next chapter as fast as possible._


	4. Chapter 4 The Best Birthday Present Ever

**Child of the Moon and Hunt  
**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own PJO or HoO_

 _Authors Note:  
Hee guys I'm back with chapter four. I'm quit excited, because even more people are following my story. In this Chapter Percy will be a bit older still not 12 years, because I really want to put up a nice image about how he grew up. Also if you have some nice ideas about a new character or something else please send me a PM and I will see if I can use it in my story._

Votes for the Poll are:  
Annabeth Chase 2 votes  
Thalia Grace 3 votes  
Katie Gardner 1 vote  
Reyna (but that will be later on) 2 votes  
A hunter 2 votes  
He stays alone and swears off love like the hunters 0 votes  
Someone else 1 vote

The poll will be up for awhile so don't forget to vote. 

**Additional author's note: This an improved version, I just checked the grammar and I think most mistakes are gone. I also added and changed a few thinks**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _''Now are you happy?'' Zoe was clearly not happy, but everyone else burst out laughing. ''Wait! you forgot something Zoe'' Celine reminded her. Zoe send her a glare ''And what would that be Celine'' Zoe asked, playing innocent. ''Well you also fell into the river while you were chasing Phoebe'' Celine 'helpfully' told her. Zoe grumbled something under her breath and walked out, leaving a laughing group and a smiling Percy behind._

 _And like they promised they didn't bring up the subject of the You-Now-What incident._

 **Chapter 4 The Best Present Ever and First Time Hunting**

 _Four Years after the You-Now-What incident_

Percy was really excited for today, because today was his birthday. That was also the reason why he was awake this early. Almost all the hunters were asleep except the two hunters who were keeping watch. While Percy lay awake he was thinking about what he could get today. His mom had promised to give him a bow when he was old enough. He really hoped that he was now old enough to get a bow. Yes, he had a dagger, but that wasn't really fun when all the hunters were practicing their archery. He wanted to practice too.

After 10 more minutes of thinking about today he got up knowing that if he woke up his mom this early she wouldn't be too happy about it. Artemis' tent now had a separate side were Percy slept. It was like a small room inside a tent. In his room was a bed, a nightstand, a wardrobe and some animal skins decorated the the floor.

Percy softly walked to his wardrobe and pulled out some clothing (which his mom had already laid out for him, seeing as when he would do it himself, he would end up looking like a rainbow. That had happened before and there were pictures of it.). He wore simple black pants and a silver hoody. He then softly walked out of his room. Hoping that he wouldn't wake up his mom, he made his way out of the tent.

Outside he was greeted with all the hunters smiling at him and his mom was standing in front of them. ''HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'' they yelled almost all at once. He looked back to the tent, than to his mom looking really confused. He really thought she had still been asleep. But before he could think more about it he got crushed in a hug from his mom. Quickly followed by Phoebe and Zoe, who were his favorite big sisters. After everyone had given him a hug they walked to the dining area. They were currently camping in Allegheny National Forest. Their camp was close to a small creek, the running water always seemed to calm Percy down.

Percy could barely control his nerves while they were eating. He really wanted to know what his presents would be. Zoe and Phoebe had dropped some hints, but that didn't really help. It only made him more curious. ''Okay Percy'' his Mom said. Artemis was in her 20-year-old form, Which was what she looked like most of the time since Percy became her son. She only looked like a 12-year-old when they were hunting.

''Are you ready for your presents?'' she asked, like she didn't know the answer already. ''YES!'' Percy yelled really loud while jumping up and down on his chair. Zoe who was sitting next to him had a slightly pained look on her face from Percy yelling in her ear. When Percy realized that everyone was looking at him and laughing he quickly stopped jumping and sat down again.

His Mom walked up to him and handed him a small box. He was a bit disappointed that it wasn't a bow, but he was still happy with the present. He slowly opened the box and in the box lay a beautiful necklace. The pendant was in the shape of a moon with a bow in front of it. Percy immediately recognized it as his Mom's symbol. She helped him put it on and he was softly stroking the symbol.

''And that is not all'' Mom told him. He looked up at her. She laughed a bit and said, ''pull on the pendant''. He looked weirdly at her but did what he was told. He gently pulled on the pendant. To his surprise a beautiful bow appeared in his hand. The bow was a beautiful silver color and it had decoration lines in soft sea green. On the bow was written one single word: σεληνόφωτο. Which he easily translated to Moonlight. Which was a fitting name, because the bow seemed to glow like the moon. He hugged her tightly, thanking her over and over again for the bow. Artemis was smiling softly at her son. He was back to admiring his bow again, completely forgetting about the rest of the presents. ''Now Percy think of the bow turning back to the pendant'' she told him. He concentrated for awhile, but then the bow disappeared and the pendant was back on his necklace again.

Zoe was the next one to step forward. She walked to Percy and gave him... a pen. Percy looked at the pen not really knowing what to do with it. He looked up at her and she let out a laugh at his face. ''Just uncap the pen'' She said still laughing. Again Percy did as he was told, but know instead of a bow he got a sword. The sword was made from celestial bronze and gave of a faint sea green glow. The sword was a medium sized Xiphos and just like with his bow a word was written on it. Ανακλυσμός. ''Anaklusmos or riptide'' Zoe told him, when she saw him looking at the words. Percy capped the sword and hugged Zoe tightly. Zoe smiled fondly at him and ruffled his hair, which earned her a indignant cry from him.

After Zoe came Phoebe who gave him a set of silver hunting knives. After everyone had given there presents which consisted of various thing like a new hoody, candy, and various things he needed like new shoes and clothing and some more weapons. When everyone finally had given him his presents he was led to the archery range.

''Okay Percy get your bow and go stand in position'' instructed his Mother. He quickly summoned his bow and got in position. He had watched the hunters train a lot so he knew how to stand. Mom walked around him and looked at his stance she improved him at some points and than told him to shoot at the target. He looked at her weirdly. ''Mom, I don't have any arrows so how can I shoot at the target'' he pointed out. She just laughed at it and said, ''just pull back the string. He did as he was told and to his surprise an arrow appeared on the string. He smiled, but then got serious as he looked at the target. He softly breathed in and out. When he thought he was ready he let the arrow go and it flew towards the target.

To everyone's surprise it almost hit the bullseye. They spent the rest of the day at the archery range shooting at the targets. This was mostly because they couldn't get Percy away from it. Once he had hit the bullseye he wanted to stay even longer. Zoe and Phoebe had also offered to help him train with the weapons they gave him, which he gladly accepted.

When it was dinner time they had dragged Percy away from the archery range. He pouted a bit first, but then realized he was really hungry and immediately attacked his plate with food. No-one was really surprised that after diner Percy fell asleep on his chair. Artemis softly picked him up to bring him to his bed. She smiled fondly at her son who was still sleeping in her arms. She really liked times like these were you could really notice he was still a little boy. When they reached his bed she softly laid him down. She kissed his forehead and murmured, ''I love you, my son. Now sleep''. Which earned her a small smile from the sleeping boy, before she went back outside to ride the moon chariot.

Once in a while she had to drive it herself to make sure it doesn't go off course. She was still smiling at the thought of how happy Percy had been when he finally got a bow. He asked her like a million times, but he was still too young to get one in her opinion. He was still young now, but demigods mature faster as mortals so it wasn't strange for a demigod to start training at the age of four.

 **Line Break**

 _3,5 years later (Percy is now 7,5 years old)_

Percy quickly dived down when the sword came towards his head. He twirled around and raised his sword to block the strike which was now aiming for his shoulder. He then saw is change and started to go more offensive. Slashing at his opponent right and left, then faint a strike to the head only to change direction and aim for the legs. But it didn't matter how fast he was he just couldn't get a hit. He was already bruised pretty bad, because all the hits he had gotten when he wasn't fast enough.

''Come on, you have to be faster if you want to hit me'' Zoe yelled. ''I try okay, but you are just too fast'' Percy yelled back while avoiding another strike from Zoe. He than made a mistake which lead him having a sword pointed at his throat and his sword pointing out of the ground a few feet away. ''Dead'' was the only thing Zoe said. Percy immediately fell on the ground breathing heavily.

''you did better this time'' Zoe said. ''now you lasted almost 15 minutes, which is better as the initial 1 minute'' Percy smiled at that, he knew he had gotten better, but he had lost every time he sparred against Zoe and that gets to you after a while. Zoe didn't tell him but he was already above average with sword fighting, but not that she was going to tell him that. That would just result in him getting a ego and she didn't want that.

After they regained there breath Zoe stood up again, ''Come on little brother your mom is waiting for you. Or did you forget about today'' Zoe smirked when she saw Percy's eyes go wide when he realized that he had forgotten about today. He had been too busy trying to beat Zoe at least once, so he had completely forgotten about it. He quickly stood up and ran to the tents, Zoe followed just behind him. When they reached the tents he saw that his Mom was already waiting for him.

''MOM!" He yelled out before he crashed into her for a hug. Artemis was already used to it so she didn't fell backwards to the ground. ''I see you are ready.'' she stated. Today he was going hunting with her which was his first real hunt. She was only going with him for safety in case they ran into some monsters he wouldn't be able to handle.

Percy summoned his bow and sprinted towards the forest. He turned around waiting for her to follow. When he saw she followed he quickly walked deeper in the forest. Percy was looking around paying close attention to the tracks on the ground. There were some tracks from small critters, which he ignored because he needed a larger animal if it was going to serve as dinner. He than spotted deer tracks and started to follow them. After 15 minutes of tracking he saw a small disturbance in the tracks. He stood still for a while trying to figure out what it could mean. He looked at the ground again looking in which direction they went and than climbed a tree. He followed the trail going from tree to tree. It slowed down his progress, but if there was something dangerous around he didn't want to be on the ground were he would be at a disadvantage. In the trees it was much saver and he had a better shooting point.

Every once in a while he climbed down to see if the track was still there. After 2 hours he finally saw the group of deers he had been following. He sat down softly in his tree watching the area for any dangers. When he saw none he focused back on the deers. It was a small group, but there was a big male deer walking among them. He could pose a real problem if he wanted to. Percy decided that he had to avoid him. Looking at the smaller female deers he saw one standing on the edge of the group. She was slightly smaller as the rest but would still provide enough meat for dinner. He gently pulled back his bow string. He was ready to shoot when something caught his eye.

Into the clearing walked I huge being. It looked humanoid but much larger and it had one eye. Percy was looking shocked at the cyclops. He studied the cyclops looking for weak points. He also was trying to remember what his Mom had told him about them. He decided that an arrow through his eye was hard to survive, so instead of aiming for the deer he turned around softly and started aiming for the cyclops. He released the arrow and it flew trough the air hitting it's mark. The cyclops not knowing what hit him dissolved into golden dust.

Only after he had shot the cyclops did Percy realize his mistake. By shooting at the cyclops he had revealed himself and the monsters that had stood behind the cyclops out of Percy sight were now looking at him. He quickly started firing arrows at them, but there were too many. One cyclops managed to sneak around Percy and pulled him roughly out of the tree onto the ground. Before the monsters could however attack Percy they were driven back by silver arrows piercing trough the air. Percy smiled softly knowing that his mother had caught up with him.

He had lost her a while back when he started going trough the trees. He had made an unexpected turn and that was when Artemis had lost track of her son. It took her a while before she figured out where he was and when she found him she saw how the cyclops pulled him out of the tree. She pulled back the bow string and started firing arrows at a pace, only she could manage, disintegrating all the monsters within a few seconds. After they were all gone she worriedly walked toward Percy. She hugged him tightly. He was a bit shaken but was perfectly fine besides that. After the attack they decided to hunt together. After an hour they found the herd of deer again. Artemis let Percy shoot the deer, which he did like a true hunter, with one shot and the deer didn't feel too much pain.

At dinner Percy told all of them what happened. All of them were shocked when he told them what happened but they were happy that he was able to hold of the monsters until Artemis could get there. You could practically feel the pride rolling of Artemis, when he told them how he had taken down that first cyclops. After dinner they sat at the camp fire for awhile before they went to bed. Percy was happy how today went, for his first hunt it was pretty good. If that cyclops hadn't snuck up on him he would have killed a few more monsters. He was really tired from todays events so when his head hit the pillow he was already asleep, when Artemis came to check up on him she smiled had the sight of her son already asleep.

* * *

 _Author's Note:  
Soo this was chapter 4 I hope you all like it. I think in the next chapter Percy will encounter Thalia, Luke and Annabeth. Also Percy still needs to find out his water powers, it doesn't mean that because he is living with the hunt he immediately knows how to use his powers and the hunt doesn't know that he was born a son of Poseidon so they couldn't train him with it. And if there is something I didn't tell and it should be told or if you just have something that needs to be told send me a PM and I will see if I can use it in my story. Also don't forget to vote for the pairing. It will be open for a couple more chapters so it depends on how much I am going to write._


	5. Chapter 5 Percy Meets The Family

**Child of the Moon and Hunt  
**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own PJO or HoO._

 _ **Author's Note:**  
In this chapter Percy will not meet Thalia, Luke and Annabeth. I wanted to do this first so maybe next chapter. Sorry if you had hoped that it was going to be in this chapter. I hope you will like it._

 _Also here are the votes for the Poll until now:  
Thalia Grace 5 votes  
A hunter 4 votes  
Reyna (but that will be later on) 4 votes  
Annabeth Chase 3 votes  
He stays alone and swears off love like the hunters 3 votes  
Someone else 2 vote  
Katie Gardner 1 vote_

 _Also if you want it to be a hunter please send me a PM about who you want it to be or put it in a review._

 **Additional author's note: This an improved version, I just checked the grammar and I think most mistakes are gone. I also added and changed a few thinks**

* * *

 _ **Previously  
**_ _  
_ _At dinner Percy told all of them what happened. All of them were shocked when he told them what happened but they were happy that he was able to hold of the monsters until Artemis could get there. You could practically feel the pride rolling of Artemis, when he told them how he had taken down that first cyclops. After dinner they sat at the camp fire for awhile before they went to bed. Percy was happy how today went, for his first hunt it was pretty good. If that cyclops hadn't snuck up on him he would have killed a few more monsters. He was really tired from todays events so when his head hit the pillow he was already asleep, when Artemis came to check up on him she smiled had the sight of her son already asleep._  
 _  
_ **Chapter 5 Percy Meets the Family**

 _1,5 years later (Percy is 9 years old now)_

Artemis was watching Percy spar against Phoebe from a distance. He had really gotten better with his hunting knives. First he handled them almost like he handled his sword, but after some sparring with Phoebe he had learned that it wasn't right and that is would only result in him getting bruises all over his body because he wasn't fast enough. After that he started to learn more and more how to properly wield his knives. Now he was almost as good as most of the hunters, yes there was still a lot to learn for him, but of course you are never truly done with learning you can always get better.

''When are you going to tell everyone you have son?'' Asked a kind voice suddenly. Artemis turned around real fast with a panicked look on her face. When she saw it was Hestia she calmed down a bit. ''Hello Hestia, what brings you here?'' She asked.  
''Do I need a reason the visit my niece?'' Hestia asked her back with a raised eyebrow.  
''Of course not'' Artemis hurriedly said. ''I was just curious''.

They were silent for a while looking at Percy train. ''You never answered my question'' Hestia suddenly stated. Artemis let out a sigh ''I really have no idea, I want him to be ready when he meets everyone, I am afraid that my father doesn't approve of him and Hera is probably going to accuse me of breaking my vow. I don't want Percy to experience that discussion when he isn't ready.'' Instead of saying something to make her feel better Hestia just nodded her head knowing that what Artemis said was true.

''Do you know who his father is?'' She asked.  
Artemis seemed to think about that question for a while before shaking her head. ''No, I have thought about it but he hasn't really shown any powers accept from those he got from me. Okay, I have answered your question can I ask you a question now?'' Hestia looked at her expectantly. ''How did you know about Percy? I never told you or anyone else.''

Hestia laughed at this, ''I am the goddess of home and family. I could feel when Percy's family broke apart when his mother died. I could also feel that someone had given him a new a home, a new family. When I looked at who had taken him in a saw that it was you. I knew you wanted it to stay a secret so I didn't say anything about it.'' Artemis just shook her head amazed at how much the goddess before her actually knew. ''Thank you for not telling everyone she'' Artemis said gratefully. Hestia just smiled while she was watching Percy, Hestia was really curious as to who the boys father was.

 **Line break**

The hunters had had a quit uneventful week. After Hestia's visit they had moved to a different part of America. They currently were near some mountains trying to track a group of Hellhounds. The Hellhounds had given a lot of trouble. They had killed a few demigods and even some mortals which was unusual for monsters.

They were walking calming trough the forest when they suddenly entered a clearing. All of a sudden the group of Hellhounds they had been tracking appeared, growling menacingly at them. In seconds everyone had notched a arrow and shot them. 5 of the 10 Hellhounds that were there exploded in golden dust. Before they knew it another group of monsters came from the back surrounding them. Immediately everyone started shouting arrows at the monsters, but the monsters were advancing to fast so they had to switch to there hunting knives.

Percy quickly slashed trough a Hellhound that had attacked. Before he could look around to see how the rest was doing I got attacked again but now by a cyclops who was towering over him. Percy quickly switched to riptide knowing that he was going to need the extra reach the sword gave him. I ducked under one of the monsters arms and rammed his sword in the back off his knee. Making the cyclops buckle over. Percy than turned around and slashed at his back killing it effectively.

Percy looked around when the cyclops exploded in golden dust. To his horror he saw an empousa sneaking up on Phoebe. Phoebe was knocked out before Percy could warn her.  
Red. That was all Percy saw when he saw Phoebe crumble to the ground. He screamed in rage. He was so angry that the ground started trembling. Everyone stopped fighting when they heard the scream of rage and felt the ground starting to tremble. To the hunters and the monsters surprise it was Percy who had screamed. What surprised them even more was the silver-seagreen aura surrounding him. Before the monsters could attack a wave of water washed over them disintegrating most of them. The rest was quickly killed by the hunters who had gotten over there shock of seeing Percy so angry.

When the fight was over Artemis quickly rushed to Percy who collapsed after the display of power. The hunters were already setting up tents and some were tending to the wounded. Luckily no-one was seriously injured. Phoebe had woken up again and was looking around confused as to what had happened. Artemis stuffed some ambrosia in Percy's mouth and he slowly started chewing on it. After he had gotten enough energy to get up he walked to Phoebe to see if she was alright. Like some kind of agreement they all went to the campfire and sat around it.

Phoebe was the first one to speak up, ''What happened after I got knocked out?'' Percy looked down at this question not really knowing himself what had happened he just knew that he was very angry and he felt a painful tug at his gut. That was also when the ground started to tremble and that the water appeared that killed most of the monsters.

''Well, it appears that Percy is originally a son of Poseidon'' said Artemis. To say everyone was stunned was an understatement. Percy was looking shocked at this revelation. His father, was Poseidon? God of the Sea? He had always wandered who his Father was but now he knew. And the only thing he felt towards his Father was anger. He had left him and his mother, he didn't even check on him. He probably didn't even know that his mother was dead (Artemis didn't hide from him who he really was and that he was adopted. She had also told him about the night she had found and adopted him). Everyone was looking at Percy now they saw the look of shock being replaced by one of anger and than nothing. When he noticed they were watching him he quickly hide his emotions.

''But that would mean that Poseidon broke his oath, Zeus is not going to be happy about that'' said Grace. Before they could say more about it Hestia appeared. Percy and the hunters quickly bowed to the goddess. Which was quit weird, because Hestia looked like an 8 year-old. ''Artemis, it's time. Zeus found out about him'' she said softly. Everyone looked shocked and a bit panicked. You could even see that Artemis was panicked.

''Zeus asked me to bring him to Olympus.''

''Why did he send you?'' Artemis asked, still not recovered from the shock.

''What? Would you have wanted that he send Hermes here, or Apollo?'' Artemis knowing that Hestia being here was working in her favor quickly shook her head.

''Oh Percy, before we go to Olympus I want you to ask if you will accept my blessing?'' Hestia asked smiling at Percy. When she asked him that his chin almost dropped to the ground. No-one had ever before received Hestia's blessing. He quickly nodded his head. Hestia smiled widely at that and muttered something in Greek. Then Percy was surrounded by a soft orange light. Before Hestia could say anything she was hugged by a happy 9-year-old. Hestia hugged him after she had come over the shock of being hugged. Even though she was a peaceful goddess, who liked demigods, she never really had gotten a hug. After they broke apart Hestia looked at Artemis seeing if she was ready for the confrontation that was coming. Artemis softly nodded her head and they flashed to Olympus.

 **On Olympus:**

When they flashed into the throne room they saw that everyone was already present. Hestia quickly walked to her Hearth in the middle of the room and sat beside it poking in the flames a bit. Artemis gave Percy an encouraging smile and grew to 15-feet and sat on her throne. They had talked about something like this before and now she hoped that everything went alright. Percy gave her a small smile and walked up to Zeus throne. ''Lord Zeus'' he said respectfully while bowing.

Zeus looked down at the demigod son of Poseidon. To his surprise he had dark auburn hair and silver eyes with specks of soft sea green. ''Rise, demigod'' He said. The demigod stood up. He than walked to Hera and also bowed before her. Hera was really surprised when the demigod also bowed before her. Mostly when the demigods would bow before Zeus and would ignore her.

''We have come together here today to decide the fate of this demigod, a son of Poseidon'' Zeus boomed trough the room. To everyone's surprise Artemis stood up at this. ''Father, he isn't a son of Poseidon and you are not going to hurt him!''She said to her father looking angry.

''What do you mean that he isn't my son?'' Poseidon bellowed loudly at her.

''Don't you dare talk to my Mother like that!'' Percy yelled at the sea god. He didn't really like how Poseidon was yelling to his Mother.

''M-mother?!'' Poseidon managed to choke out. ''She isn't your mother, Sally is your mother. How dare you replace and leave your own mother!'' Yelled Poseidon now at Percy.

Percy shook his head in disappointment. He had really hoped that Poseidon knew that his mother had died and that he just thought that Percy was dead too, but of course Poseidon had to prove him wrong. He didn't even know that his lover was dead and that is son was living with the Hunt. ''My mother died trying to protect me, something you would have known if you even tried to check up on her, but I guess she just wasn't anything else as a one time thing'' Percy said back calmly.

''ENOUGH!'' thundered Zeus. Before Poseidon could say anything else. ''Artemis, Explain yourself'' he ordered. Artemis looked up from glaring at Poseidon and nodded her head.  
''It was almost 9 years a go. After I came back from a meeting I was scouting the area around our knew campsite. I found some Hellhounds hunting down a woman. The woman was carrying a small child. The Hellhounds snapped at her feet and she fell. A Hellhound bit her and that was when I had a clear shot so I quickly shot the Hellhounds. The woman, Sally Jackson, knew who I was and asked me to give her son a home. After that she died. I decided to adopt Percy as my one and only son. He has been living with me and the Hunt since that night.''

''YESS! I finally have a nephew!'' yelled an overly excited Apollo, who was also doing some weird dance.

''Finally?'' Asked Artemis, raising her eyebrows at her brothers behavior.

''Yes finally, I didn't really thought you would ever have children, so I'm happy you finally have a son'' he smiled happily. ''And now I have a nephew I can teach everything I know about dating and girls'' He continued.  
To everyone's amusement Percy paled visibly at the thought of Apollo teaching him everything about girls and dating. ''No, you will not teach him stuff like that'' hissed a now very angry Artemis. Apollo pouted a bit, but knew better than to push her right now.

''Okay, but we still have a problem will he be the child of the prophecy? He maybe doesn't consider himself a son of Poseidon, but he is one if he wants it or not.'' Athena said. Poseidon looked sad at her words that Percy didn't consider him his Father. But he knew he couldn't blame him. He had never checked up on him and didn't even know his mother had died. He even accused him of leaving and replacing his mother.

''We don't have to fear that Percy will ever betray us'' Artemis said defending her son.

''And how do you know so sure about that?'' asked Athena.

Artemis gave a slight glare but knew they were just being cautious they didn't know Percy like she did. ''Because..'' she said, ''his fatal flaw is loyalty it is impossible for him to betray us'' She stated like it was the most obvious thing. Athena nodded her head in acceptance.

Zeus seemed to think about this for a while, but before he could even say anything Artemis was already talking to him. ''Don't you dare to think about killing Percy, he is after all your grandson.'' Zeus looked at her and thought about it he actually liked the young demigod in front of him. He had put Poseidon in his place and he could be the one who was destined to save Olympus after all. He also didn't want Artemis angry at him for killing her one and only son, even though he was an adopted one.

''Artemis, I wouldn't even think about hurting him. He his your son after all and I am happy for you.'' He said after a while. Artemis was happy at what her Father said, but the rest was surprised. ''But..'' Zeus continued. ''he does needs allies in camp so he has to go to camp Half-Blood at some point.''

Artemis was relieved now, she had already thought of the worst things possible, true she didn't like camp Half-Blood, but it was something and her Father was right he needed allies and friends in camp if there was going to be a war. ''Yes Father, but at least let him stay with me until he turns twelve? After that he will stay the summers in camp and the rest of the year with me and the Hunt.'' She really wanted him to stay with her longer, but knew better than to push her Father like that.

''Then it is decided. Grandson you will stay with your mother until you turn twelve, after that you will spend the summers at camp Half-Blood and the rest of the year with your Mother.'' Zeus announced to Percy. Percy nodded his had ''Of course, Grand Father'' he said while bowing a little.  
Zeus nodded his head to Percy. ''Meeting dismissed'' He said and than flashed out.

Almost everyone flashed out, leaving Hestia, Artemis, Apollo, Poseidon and Percy. Artemis jumped of her throne and shrank to back to her human size. When she reached Percy she pulled him in a bear hug, which he gladly returned. Before they could react they were both pulled in a hug with Apollo, who squashed them together. ''C-can-'t b-breathe'' Percy managed to get out in a squeaky voice. Apollo released them from the hug, but was still smiling brightly at them. He then ruffled his hair and walked away, only after Apollo flashed out did Poseidon move from his throne.

He walked towards Percy, who looked at him with a guarded look on his face. Artemis had an arm around his shoulder protectively.

''I am sorry Perseus. I shouldn't have jumped to the conclusion that you left your mother. I didn't know she had died.'' Poseidon said to Percy. ''You should have at least checked up on her. I was just 2 months old when she died. It hurts that you didn't even watched over her so soon after my birth. You just left her after you got her pregnant.'' Poseidon looked down in shame, ''I just hope that one day you can forgive me for my actions or lack of it'' He said before flashing out.

 ** _Meanwhile with the Hunters_**

All the hunters were sitting in the dining area. All of them had worried looks on there faces. Percy had became a part of the hunt after he was adopted by Artemis and they all cared for him. Some saw him as a friend, but most saw him as little brother. Phoebe at one point tried cheering them up a bit with baby stories about Percy. Which left them all smiling for a while. Until Phoebe face palmed herself and started to call herself stupid. Everyone looked at her like she had gone crazy.

''Phoebe what is wrong?'' Asked Grace.

''Well I just thought about it and we could have guessed Percy was a son of Poseidon.''

This raised a few questioning eyebrows so Phoebe continued. ''We could have known it since he was a baby. Grace? Remember when we had to put Percy in bath, because he had been playing in the mud?'' Grace nodded her head, but she still didn't know what Phoebe was saying.

Seeing that no-one else knew what she was talking about she decided to just tell him what had happened. ''Like I said, Percy had been playing in the mud and because Artemis had a meeting Grace and I decided to give Percy a bath. When we had him in the tub he started splashing with the water. Now when I think of it those splashes were way to big, because Grace and I were soaking wet at the end of Percy's bath. The hunters laughed at this, remembering what had happenend.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _(Percy is almost one year old)_

''Aah, come on girls, who let Percy play in the mud.'' Yelled Phoebe when she saw Percy completely covered in mud. Grace walked up on covered her mouth trying to hide her smile when she saw Percy. Alicia also came walking to them but she had a camera in her hand and quickly snapped a photo of Percy. When she saw Grace and Phoebe looking at her she just shrugged her shoulders and said, ''This will be some good blackmail material when he gets older, I mean he looks quit embarrassing if I say so myself.'' Grace and Phoebe shook there heads in amusement.

''Okay, but who is going to give him a bath?'' Phoebe asked. No-one was really happy with that idea, they all clearly remembered the You-Now-What incident. After it was silent for a while Phoebe gave up. ''Fine I will do it, but Grace you will help.'' Grace nodded her head in acceptance.

Grace quickly picked up a giggling Percy and walked to the tent. There they filled a tub with warm water. Percy was following there movements closely. They quickly got Percy out of his dirty clothes and put him in the water. Percy seemed really happy with being in the clean water, because he started splashing really hard, giggling every time water hit Phoebe or Grace, which was surprisingly a lot. Unfortunately for them the water wasn't clean anymore when it hit them. So it was more of a brown water that hit them. After they finally had a clean Percy in clean clothes they walked outside. Percy was perfectly clean and now they were he ones who needed a good bath. Which resulted in a round of laughter from all the Hunters.

 ** _End of Flashback_**

All of them now knew what Phoebe was talking about. Percy had probably manipulated the water a bit so it would hit Phoebe and Grace. All looked up when they suddenly saw a flash of light. When the light died down they saw Artemis with Percy. All of them smiled happily and ran up to hug him. They had all feared for his life when they found out he was a son of Poseidon and that Zeus demanded his presence.

They all started to ask questions about how it went. When they finally quiet down a bit Artemis told them what happened. They all seemed surprised that Zeus had accepted Percy that easily. When Artemis asked what they had done while they were on Olympus they looked down a bit. They hadn't done anything in the mean time. They had just waited until they would return. But Phoebe told her what they had found out. Artemis was surprised that they could have known for a long time who Percy's Father was. The signs had been there, but they hadn't taken notice of it. Percy was looking down really embarrassed at the tale. No-one and I repeat No-one likes to hear baby stories about themselves especially when it involves getting a bath.

He got even more red if that was possible when he noticed that Apollo had listened to the entire conversation. Apollo walked up to Percy and ruffled his hair. That really was getting annoying, thought Percy.

''Aah, did little Perce needed a bath?'' Apollo asked while pinching his cheek. This only resulted in Percy glaring at him while he tried to hide is embarrassment. The hunters laughed at his face and his clear embarrassment. ''Well hello ladies'' Apollo said in a flirty tone like he just noticed them watching.

''Do not flirt with my hunters, Apollo.'' Artemis growled. Apollo looked at Artemis ''Aah come on little sis, loosen up a bit.''

''Little sis?! I told you do not call me that. I AM OLDER!'' Artemis said while gritting her teeth. ''Now can you leave it is getting late''. Apollo got the hint and quickly flashed out before he could be turned in a porcupine.

After Apollo had left they had talked about todays events for a while. Percy started to get tired, but he really wanted to stay and sit with his sisters at the campfire. Artemis who saw how tired Percy was send him to bed. Which he eventually did after he pouted for a bit, but he was too tired to put up a fight about it. Not that is would work with his Mother. She had gotten immune to his pouting face. Which was really annoying when he really wanted something. He quickly changed into his pajamas. He didn't lay awake really long before he was sucked into Morpheus realm.

* * *

 _Author's Note: This was chapter 5 I hope you enjoyed it. I thought it was time for him to be discovered by the gods. I also like Zeus better as a fair ruler and not some overly arrogant bastard. The poll is still up so you can still vote for a pairing._


	6. Chapter 6 Time To Prove Himself

**Child of the Moon and Hunt  
**

* * *

 _ **disclaimer:**_ _I do not own PJO or HoO_

 **Author's Note:**  
I'm back with chapter 6. In this chapter Percy will meet Thalia, Luke and Annabeth.

Also here are the votes for the Poll until now:  
Thalia Grace 11 votes  
Annabeth Chase 7 votes  
Reyna (but that will be later on) 6 votes  
A hunter 5 votes  
He stays alone and swears off love like the hunters 4 votes  
Katie Gardner 3 vote  
Someone else 2 vote

 **Additional author's note: This an improved version, I just checked the grammar and I think most mistakes are gone. I also added and changed a few thinks**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _After Apollo had left they had talked about todays events for a while. Percy started to get tired, but he really wanted to stay and sit with his sisters at the campfire. Artemis who saw how tired Percy was send him to bed. Which he eventually did after he pouted for a bit, but he was too tired to put up a fight about it. Not that is would work with his Mother. She had gotten immune to his pouting face. Which was really annoying when he really wanted something. He quickly changed into his pajamas. I didn't lay awake really long before he was sucked into Morpheus realm._

 **Chapter 6 Time To Prove Himself**

Percy was running trough the forest. Trying the find the lonely harpie that had been causing trouble. He was now 11 so his Mother had let him go alone. He looked around and turned around when he heard a noise. He immediately notched an arrow on Moonlight. He saw the harpie advancing on him really fast but before it could get to close he let the arrow go and it hit it's mark. Leaving only a heap of golden dust. Satisfied with the result he started the long track back to the Hunt.

After walking for about an hour he heard some noise and he decided to check it out. He quietly climbed a tree and crouched down on a big branch. What he saw shocked him. A cyclops was crouching next to three demigods. When he looked closer at the demigods he saw that there were 2 girls and 1 boy. One girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. She was probably the same age as him. The other girl was around 7 years old. She had blond hair that curled a bit, the most startling about her appearance though were her eyes. Her eyes were a stormy grey and looked like they analyzed everything. Percy immediately knew that she was a daughter of Athena, because Grace had the exact same eyes. The boy was completely different though he was a bit older than the first girl and he had short blond hair and a mischievous look on his face. A son of Hermes no doubt.

After he saw that the demigods weren't seriously injured he looked back at the cyclops. The cyclops was huge and was poking in the fire with a stick. He was probably planning on eating the demigods. Percy softly readied Moonlight. When the cyclops turned away from him. He silently stood up and pulled back the bow string. He took his time aiming and let the arrow go. But before the arrow could hit it's mark the cyclops turned. The arrow narrowly mist the monsters head and disappeared in the forest. The cyclops turned his way and bellowed loudly at him when he saw Percy in the tree. Cursing loudly he summoned riptide and jumped out of the tree. He didn't want to risk shooting one of the demigods so he decided to use his sword.

After he was back on the ground he wasted no time and charged at the cyclops. He slided under the cyclops arms and stood back up behind the cyclops. He slashed at the cyclops, but he was thrown away before he could kill it. Looking slightly dazed he stood back up. Seeing that the demigods were now to his left and the cyclops was on the other side of the small clearing. He capped riptide and summoned Moonlight again. Shooting arrows at a rapid pace towards the cyclops. To Percy's relief the cyclops exploded after the fifth arrow. He returned Moonlight back to it's pendant and walked towards the demigods who were looking at him with wide eyes.

He quickly released them from ropes that bound them. ''Hi, my name is Annabeth'' said the little blond girl. ''and that'' she now pointed to the older girl and the boy, ''are Thalia and Luke and what is your name?'' She asked curiously, all of that was said really fast. If Percy had any doubts before about her being a daughter of Athena then they were now completely gone. She was just as curious as one.

''My name is Percy'' He answered. ''And you Annabeth are a daughter of Athena? Am I right?'' Annabeth looked at him surprised, but Luke and Thalia looked at him suspiciously. ''And how do you know that?'' Luke asked harshly. ''How do we know we can trust you?'' he continued in the same tone. Percy's eyes flashed in annoyance. ''Well for starters, boy'' he said the word boy like an insult much like what the hunters did. ''I could have let the cyclops use you for dinner, but I didn't. As of why I know that she is a daughter of Athena and that you are a son of Hermes is my business.'' Luke looked shocked at his reply.

''Who is your parent then?'' Asked Thalia who hadn't said anything until now. Percy looked at her and said, ''I don't know, what about you?'' He had discussed this with his Mom and they agreed that it was better to keep it a secret until he would go to camp. ''daughter of Zeus'', She answered.  
She was about to ask more, but they were interrupted by the sound of a hunting horn. Followed by Artemis and her hunters entering the clearing.

When Percy saw who it was he had stop himself from walking up to them. He spun around and walked away, but was stopped by Zoe. ''Were do you think you are going, boy?'' She said. Percy had to give her credit for acting really well. ''I don't have to stay, so I will be leaving'' He managed to get out. It didn't came out that convincing, but Zoe let him go. When he was out of sight he ran back to the place they had camped, which was nearby, and ran into his tent. A few minutes later he could hear everyone return. To his surprise they had taken Thalia, Luke and Annabeth with them. Well the surprise was more that they had taken Luke with them.

He stayed quiet the whole time they were there. He could hear how his Mother offered Thalia a place in the hunt. He hoped that she accepted, she really seemed like a girl with who he could get a long with very well. But to his disappointment she declined. He than heard Zoe telling Thalia that she would regret her decision and that one day Luke would let here down.

When he noticed they had left he got out of his tent and walked towards his Mom. He gave her hug and sat down beside her. ''I'm sorry for being so harsh to you back there'' Zoe said looking down. ''It's alright Zoe it would raise a few questions if they saw that you knew me. They will know someday, but today just wasn't the right time and we discussed this. It was necessary'' Percy replied not wanting to see Zoe looking so guilty. She gave him a small smile. After that they talked about random things. He also told them what had happened and how he had found the other demigods.

 **Line Break**

''Okay, that went better, but try again'' Artemis told her son. Percy looked at her and nodded before concentrating again. Artemis was trying to teach him how to use the moon to his advantage. He had to pull the moonlight to him to move faster. The light gave him strength and it would make him much faster as a normal person. Artemis had been training him on his powers more recently, because he had to go to camp next year and she wanted him to be trained very well before I got there. She couldn't really help him with his water powers, but she tried and he was getting good at it, he could use water in almost all there states. Earthquakes and hurricanes were still very hard and he only managed to that once and that was when he was very angry.

Hestia was visiting more often. She helped Percy with the powers he had received from her blessing. Percy liked that he could summon flames now, but thought that the healing and summoning food was more useful. Hestia didn't mind that, because she is after all a peaceful goddess. Not that you should underestimate her, because she is the eldest of the gods so she is really powerful. Something people forget.

Percy was still concentrating hard to pull the moonlight to him. He was starting to doubt that he would be able to do it when he felt that sudden rush of energy and power. He opened his eyes and got into a fighting position. Artemis seeing that he was ready did the same. Faster than the eye could follow they attacked each other. The fight was over before it even started, Percy underestimating his speed slammed into his Mother at full force knocking both of them back. Artemis seeing that it wouldn't get any better today decided that they were done training. ''Come on son, you have trained enough for today.'' She said while pulling him back to his feet. He smiled and gave her a hug before walking to his tent to go change and sleep.

 **Line Break**

 _1 year later_

Percy was shooting at the target with amazing speed, he was even faster as most of the hunters. He was about to shoot again when he heard someone cough behind him. He turned around and saw his Grandfather looking at him. ''Grandfather'' He said while bowing a little. Zeus smiled at him an walked closer to him. ''Perseus I have a task for you'' He said. Percy looked up at him excitement clearly visible in his eyes. ''What is it and why for me?'' He asked curious. ''Because I want to see what you can do and there are a couple of Hellhounds with an empousa roaming around. I want you to take care of them before they become trouble.'' Zeus explained.

Percy nodded his head happy he that I got the chance to prove himself to his Grandfather. ''I will inform your mother. It will probably not take long, because those monsters really are stupid. Also here are some provisions, like nectar and ambrosia if you need it. I will send you to the place they have been seen for the last time and I will pick you up when you are done.'' He informed Percy who nodded his head that he understood. Zeus placed his hand on Percy's shoulder and he vanished in a bright flash.

 **Line Break**

Percy was tracking the monsters that his Grandfather asked him to hunt. It was taken pretty long to find them. Apparently they weren't as stupid as they thought. He was following there tracks but hadn't found them yet. That was until he heard howling. When he heard that he fastened his pace a bit, still careful that he didn't make any noise. The Hellhounds with the lonely empousa were standing against some rock formation. Percy summoned Moonlight and aimed first for the empousa, because she posed the biggest threat. After he released the arrow he quickly took aim for the Hellhounds and started shooting. The empousa exploded into golden dust followed by 2 Hellhounds. That left 3 Hellhounds. Percy replaced Moonlight with Riptide and charged at the Hellhounds killing another with one blow. He ducked to the ground when one of the remaining Hellhounds jumped at him. He stabbed his sword up disintegrating the Hellhound.

Before he could look for the last one he felt something hit him with full force, throwing him away. He hit his arms against the rocks which started to glow blue. He saw that the blue glow was coming from a delta sign (which looks like this Δ ). He could only think of one thing, 'Oh Shit', I'm in trouble', then darkness took over. 

* * *

_Author's Note:_

 _CLIFFHANGER! Sorry for that guys, but I will update as soon as possible so you will know what happened to Percy. Also don't forget to vote I think I will close it soon because we are getting close to the point were Percy goes to camp Half-Blood._


	7. Chapter 7 In The Endless Maze

**Child of the Moon and Hunt  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** _: I do not own PJO or HoO._

 **Author's Note:**  
Soo in this chapter you will find out what happened to Percy. Maybe some of you have figured it out, but for the ones who didn't you will know soon enough. Also this will be last chapter were the poll is still up so vote fast, because I will close it soon. 

**Additional author's note: This an improved version, I just checked the grammar and I think most mistakes are gone. I also added and changed a few thinks**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_  
 _He was about to kill the last one with a blast of flames when it slammed into him with full force, throwing him away. He hit his arms against the rocks which started to glow blue. He saw that the blue glow was coming from a delta sign (which looks like this Δ ). He could only think of one thing, 'Oh Shit', I'm in trouble', then darkness took over._

 **Chapter 7 In The Endless Maze**

Darkness...

That was all Percy could see when he opened his eyes, so actually he saw nothing. He tried to look around, but because it was too dark he saw nothing. He slowly started concentrating on his Moon powers. After a while he started glowing a soft silver light, like the moon. The first thing he checked was if he had everything, to his relief he still had the backpack with the provisions Zeus had given him.

After he made sure everything was still there he started to look around. He was in a dark hallway, which looked like a sewer. When he looked to the other side he was met with a wall. Which was strange because that was the way he fell in here. Seeing no other options he started walking down the hallway. To his surprise the walls started changing and he could see Roman and Greek wall paintings. When he came to a T-junction he started looking down both hallways, trying to figure out which way would be best.

Seeing something move in the left one, he decided that right was the better option. While he was walking he tried to figure out were he was. Then he remembered, that glowing sign... that was a delta sign. The mark of.. Daedalus. Percy shook his head in disbelieve, that wouldn't be possible he died century's ago. But these maze like corridors spoke the difference, when one suddenly changed right in front of him he knew for sure. He somehow had fallen into the Labyrinth, the maze created by Daedalus.

 **Line Break** _(A/N For extra information Thalia is already turned in a tree. That happened around the same time Percy fell into the Labyrinth. That is also the reason why it isn't told before because we were following Percy and he doesn't know)_

 **On Olympus:**

''WHERE IS MY SON!'' screamed a furious Artemis at Zeus. Artemis had called for a meeting when Percy didn't return from his assignment form Zeus. ''I don't know, Artemis'' He said, ''I told him that when he was done killing those monsters he could pray to me and I would bring him back to you, but he never did, he just vanished.''

It had been 2 days after Percy left and he should have returned by now. Zeus was feeling guilty, he should have watched over Percy or at least made sure nothing could happen to him. He now was responsible for his disappearance. ''You can't just vanish, that is impossible'' She hissed angrily. ''Artemis, we will find him I will help you'' said Apollo surprisingly he was serious for once. He knew that his sister was worried for her son and to be honest he was too, Percy was after all his only full blooded nephew.

''Thank you'' Artemis muttered before she slummed back into her throne. Almost everyone was looking worried at her. After a while she stood up and said, ''I will be returning to my hunters and we will look for him.'' she than flashed out. The rest of the Gods soon followed, most determined to look for Percy in there domains.

 **Line break**

Percy was running to the corridors, only to run into another group of monsters. He had stopped counting after he had fought of about twenty-something groups of monsters. He finally managed to get trough only to see another dead end. He turned around and send a blast of fire into the corridor killing the monsters in it. But it took a lot of his energy so his speed slowed down considerably.

He didn't know how long he had been down here, maybe a day but it could also have been a week. He missed his Mother and his sisters. He hadn't slept in a while, because of all the monster attacks. He turned a corner and saw a dead end, again. He slowly walked further into the hallway when he was at the end he raised a wall of fire. Blocking him off from the rest of the Labyrinth, in hope to get a bit of rest. He slumped down on the ground, exhausted. He tried to stay awake, but he soon found himself in Morpheus realm.

 **Dream**

He was walking slowly trough a forest, until he heard sobbing. He ran towards were the sound was coming from and saw a woman sitting on the ground. ''Mom?'' He asked confused. She looked up and stared at Percy with a look of disbelieve, then happiness. In seconds she was in front of Percy hugging him like her live depended on it. When she let him go he looked at her questioningly. ''Mom? What's wrong?'' he asked, still not knowing why his Mother was crying. ''Percy'' she wispered, ''Were are you? You have been away for 2 years now.'' She spoke softly. Percy looked shocked and shook his head in denial.

He couldn't have been away that long right? For him it had been just a few days, 2 weeks tops. But 2 years? That wasn't possible. ''I-I-I'' he stuttered out. ''I'm trying to find my way out, but I don't know how. Please, I don't want to stay there any longer. I missed you and I'm tired'' He said in a desperate tone. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes, ''Percy, Where ar-'' Then he suddenly vanished leaving her alone again.

 **End of the dream**

Percy woke up startled, tears were streaming down his face. He had been away for 2 years now? He shook his head. He really needed to find his way out of this damned Labyrinth. He than heard growling coming towards him and he saw 2 hellhounds prowling his way. He summoned Moonlight and shot them before they could even attack.

Percy was sick of the darkness. He wanted to be in the forest again under the moon and stars, not here in some by the gods forgotten maze. After he had woken up he had been found by 2 other small group of monsters. He just had the last of his nectar and ambrosia and he looked absolutely horrible.  
His hoody had been ripped to shreds so he had thrown it away. His shirt wasn't much better though. His jeans had tears all over it. If you looked closely you could see scars running across his chest. They were from an encounter with an Hydra. He had also a blank space between some attacks, which he couldn't explain. One moment he was fighting an empousa when he suddenly blacked out, only to wake up awhile later in a completely different corridor. He only remembered that he was avoiding a Titan which was roaming around, when he suddenly saw an empousa after which everything went black

He had searched every corridor he found, looking for the delta sign. The fates really were cruel, because he hadn't found one yet. He only found more monsters or another dead end.

Than he heard it. He could hear a loud bellow coming from the hallway on his right. Not wanting to encounter the monster that could produce that kind of sound, he quickly turned the other way and started running. He could hear the monster following him. He summoned Moonlight and started shooting into the dark hallway.

He heard a pained grunt, but the monster didn't stop. It just continued his chase. Percy was now walking backwards trying to slow down the monster enough for him to escape and than he saw it.  
The sign he had been hoping for, the sign he had been searching for for maybe days now or was it weeks? He really didn't know, time was hard to follow down here (A/N it is days or maybe weeks for Percy but it is actually much longer) He slammed his fist against it and sunlight pierced into the corridor, still shooting Percy quickly walked backwards out of the Labyrinth.  
 _  
 **Camp Half-Blood**  
Annabeth_

All of the campers were getting ready for capture flag. They will be playing against the hunters, who came to camp just a few days earlier to everyone's surprise. They hadn't been seen by campers in quit a while now and now they were at camp they could see that something was wrong. They all seemed distracted and depressed. This didn't bother the campers at all. That would mean that they would have a change winning this capture the flag game. And that was exactly what Annabeth was planning.

She had been planning this game from the moment the hunters set foot into camp. She hadn't played against them yet, but she had heard stories about it and she was determined to win this game. She than heard the conch horn, signaling that the game had started. Annabeth put on her invisibility cap and ran for the hunters flag. Which was probably near Zeus' fist (a rock formation in camps forest. It is shaped in the form of a fist) because that was the best point and it was easier to defend.

She could hear yelling coming from her right and she quickly walked further. She softly walked to Zeus' fist. To her surprise she saw no one defending it, but she knew better than to rush over and take the flag. She looked around and saw that 2 hunters were sitting in the trees, ready to shoot anyone if the came even close to the flag. Before she could walk to the flag a loud rumbling sound could be heard. Followed by a loud bellow and twangs from a bow.

 **The hunters**

Zoe and Phoebe had been sitting in the tree for a while now waiting for campers to show up, but apparently they had difficulty getting past the rest of the hunters. The hunters first didn't want to come to camp, but Lady Artemis had to go to Olympus so they had to. Even though they wanted to continue their search for Percy. They had been searching for 3 years and found nothing. It's like he vanished from earth.

Artemis had started to begin searching more frantically after 2 years when she had spoken to Percy in a dream. He had seemed panicked and tired. He also had more scars then she could remember. Which means that he was in a place infested with monsters.

Suddenly they heard a loud rumbling sound, closely followed by a bellow and the sound of a shooting bow. To their surprise the rocks trembled shortly and then a boy became visible. He was walking backwards out of an opening in the rocks and was shooting fast at something that followed him. The boys clothes were shredded and you could easily see the scars on his chest. He had messy dark auburn hair that seemed really familiar to Zoe and Phoebe. Than the opening in the rocks closed and the boy stopped shooting.

The boy turned around and they both gasped.  
''Percy'' They both whispered. The jumped out of the tree and ran towards him. Not caring for the campers who were watching.

Before Percy knew what hit him he was hugged by two overjoyed girls. It took him a while to figure out that the two girls were his sisters, Zoe and Phoebe. When he figured that out he hugged them back just as tight. When they released him he was pulled in another hug with Grace who was crying really hard.

The campers were all looking stunned at the boy who was now getting hugged by all the hunters. There mouths dropped when there was a bright flash and they saw Artemis running up to the boy and also hugging like her life depended on it. Chiron who had also walked over was looking just as stunned as the campers.

Percy was obvious to the campers watching there little reunion. He had never been more happy to see his sisters and Mother as he was now.

* * *

 _Author's Note: And this was chapter 7 and I hope you liked it_


	8. Chapter 8 Percy Visits The Oracle

**Child of the Moon and Hunt  
**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own PJO or HoO._

 _ **Author's Note:** Hello everyone thanks for the positive reviews, it's really something that keeps me writing and wanting to update as fast as possible._

 _I also closed the poll and this are the final results (I also counted the votes i got trough the reviews):_  
 _Thalia Grace 12 votes_  
 _Annabeth Chase 9 votes_  
 _Reyna 7 votes_  
 _a hunter 6 votes_  
 _He stays alone and swears off love like the hunters 5 votes_  
 _someone else 4 votes_  
 _Katie Gardner 2 votes_

 _Thalia wins this poll, so the pairing in this story will be Thalia/Percy. I am happy with this out come because it isn't a pairing you see often._

 **Additional author's note: This an improved version, I just checked the grammar and I think most mistakes are gone. I also added and changed a few thinks**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_ _  
_ _The campers were all looking stunned at the boy who was now getting hugged by all the hunters. There mouths dropped when there was a bright flash and they saw Artemis running up to the boy and also hugging like her life depended on it. Chiron who had also walked over was looking just as stunned as the campers._

 _Percy was obvious to the campers watching there little reunion. He had never been more happy to see his sisters and Mother as he was now._

 **Chapter 8 Percy Visits The Oracle**

The hunters, Artemis and Percy were all sitting in the living room of Artemis' palace. She had flashed them here after everyone had hugged Percy, leaving confused campers with Chiron. Percy was sitting on the couch with his Mother beside him. The hunters were all sitting on other couches and chairs some were sitting on the ground. ''So Percy where have you been?'' asked Zoe. That was the question everyone wanted to ask.

''Well I better tell the whole story, because you will ask for it at some point'' he replied. Than he was thinking for a while. ''I started on the moment Zeus said he had a task for me, to prove myself. He wanted to know what I could do and there were some Hellhounds with an empousa roaming around. He asked me to kill them. He flashed me to the spot they had been seen last and I started my search there. I followed there track for a few hours and I found them near a rock formation. I killed the empousa and a few of the Hellhounds with Moonlight and killed two other Hellhounds with Riptide. When I was about to blast the last Hellhound with fire he slammed into me with full force, throwing me towards the rocks.'' Everyone was listening intently at him now. ''My arm slammed against the rocks and it started glowing. Instead of hitting a wall I kept falling. The last thing I saw before darkness overtook me was a glowing Delta sign.''

Grace, Zoe and his Mom now had a look of realization, but kept quit. ''When I woke up again I saw nothing, because it was to dark. I let myself glow a soft silver light and started looking around. After a while I found out that I was in the Labyrinth of Daedalus, The endless maze. After that I ran into monsters at almost every corner. I didn't know how long I had been down there. I thought it was just days or maybe a week, but after the dream I had with Mom in it I realized it was much longer than that.'' He smiled softly at his Mother who hugged him tightly, both remembering the dream.

After a while Percy continued again, ''After the dream I started searching even harder for a Delta sign, which marks the entrance, but also the exit. I couldn't find it for days, until I heard this loud bellow coming from a hallway on my right. I quickly took the left one, but it started chasing me. I tried shooting it hoping to slow it down. That was when I saw the sign I had been hoping for for days or weeks. I pressed it and still shooting I backed out of the Labyrinth. And the rest you know'' he finished.

''We never thought you would be in the Labyrinth, we had looked everywhere, but couldn't find you. The Labyrinth would be the reason, why you seemed to have vanished from Earth for three years, because it is beyond the power of the Gods. They can't sense anything in it'' Grace said. Percy nodded at this and said ''Time is also different in there. What was for you 3 years wasfor me 2 or 3 weeks, at the longest. It is also why I am still 12 years old and not 15 years as I should be.'' They talked for hours, catching up with each other. That was until Percy fell asleep against Artemis. Everyone took this as a sign to go to bed. Everyone had a personal room in Artemis' palace, she had added that to her palace in case the hunters needed to stay here sometimes.

Artemis slowly lifted Percy up and brought him to his room. He woke up a little when she put him on his bed. He looked at her and smiled softly at her, ''I love you, Mom and I am glad I am back. I have really missed you.'' He than fell asleep again. Artemis smiled at her son and kissed him on the forehead. ''I love you too, son, more than you know.'' she whispered before leaving for her own room.

 **Line break**

Percy just came back from a meeting with all the Olympians. They wanted to know what had happened. Athena asked a lot of questions about the architecture of the Labyrinth, which he ignored after answering a few times. It wasn't like he was having a nice holiday there and that he had all the time in the world the admire the architecture down there. Zeus was a different story all together, he was apologizing, because he thought it was his fault that Percy disappeared.

In the meeting was decided that Percy was still going to camp Half-Blood. Which disappointed Artemis and the hunters, because they had hoped to spend more time with Percy. The hunt immediately agreed to stay at camp for a while, to make sure that he got settled in right. (read: make sure he doesn't learn annoying habits from the boys in camp).

Percy had to go to camp alone first. To make a nice entrance, as the hunters had called it. ''It makes sure no-one is going to mess with you'' was Rebecca's reasoning. So that was how he ended up alone walking towards Thalia's tree. He had heard the story and it really saddened him. He stood still for a while, looking at the tree. Before he could do anything he heard a loud crack. When he turned around he saw the minotaur charging at him.

Not wasting any time he unsheathed his hunting knives and dived out of the way. When the minotaur was beside him he jumped up and landed on his back. The minotaur tried throwing him off, but Percy stabbed one of his knives into the monsters neck making it roar one last time before it dissolved. He slowly brushed off the golden dust. At the spot the minotaur had stood lay a horn. Percy picked up the spoil of war and crossed the barrier.

His Mother had told him to go to the Big House, which was a huge four storey high, sky blue farmhouse. It was easy to spot from his point on the hill. He walked towards it and he saw campers staring at him, but he just ignored them. When he reached the front of the house he saw Chiron. ''Hello, Chiron it is nice to meet you after only hearing stories of you.'' He said.

Chiron looked surprised, but smiled at him. ''Well, it seems that you know me, but I don't know you. Do you mind telling me your name?'' He asked. ''My name is Perseus Nightshade, Percy for short.'' Percy replied. Chiron nodded and motioned for him to follow him.

Originally his last name was Jackson, but he had decided to change that to Nightshade. His full name would now be: Perseus Theseus Nightshade-Jackson or Percy Nightshade for short. He still had Jackson as a bit of a reminder of his birth mother, but it also held a painful reminder of the life he has lost and the abandonment of Poseidon, so he barely used Jackson and just said it was Nightshade, something Zoe didn't mind, because it really made him her little brother.

(A/N: After a suggestion from a reviewer I decided to change his last name. Percy doesn't really mentions his last name to any one, and it would make sense that he would have the same last name as Artemis or one of his 'sisters'. I chose that he would have the same last name as Zoe because they are close, he is also close to Phoebe but I don't know her last name and Artemis doesn't have one so.. yea that just wasn't possible.)

''I guess you know where you are and what you are?'' Percy nodded his head as an answer. They had reached to side of the house and there he saw a small porky man. He had a red nose, big watery eyes and his curly hair was so black that it looked almost purple. Percy recognized the man from the meeting on Olympus. He bowed lightly and said ''Lord Dionysus''. He knew that you better could not anger a god. Even though he didn't really respect the wine god. Dionysus just waved him off, not looking interested. Percy than looked at the other two people standing by the table Dionysus was sitting at. One was clearly a satyr and he looked around twelve, which would make him around 24 years old. His horns weren't visible and he had the start of a wispy goatee.

The other one was a girl around his age, maybe slightly younger. She really looked familiar. He had seen that curly blond hair and those startling grey eyes somewhere before. He than remembered, ''Annabeth?'' he said looking shocked, he hadn't expected to see her. And she now was close to his age which was even more of a shock. The last time he had seen her she had been 7 years old.

Annabeth looked confused at him and than she recognized him ''Percy?''.

''The one and only'' he smirked. She looked disbelievingly at him.

''Aaah, I see you already know Annabeth. Good, now that is Grover, he is a protector.'' Chiron interrupted them. ''Now Annabeth if you want to show him to the dining pavilion than we can go and eat.''

Right at that moment a conch shell was heard and the campers started walking towards the pavilion. Annabeth turned and also started to walk away. Percy quickly followed. When he entered he saw that his sisters were already sitting at the Artemis' table even his Mom was there. He was one of the last ones to arrive so everyone was staring at him. ''Everyone this is Perseus Nightshade , a n-'' Chiron stopped talking when a sign appeared above Percy's head.

''Hail, Perseus Nightshade, Son of Artemis. Goddess of the Moon and Hunt'' He said. Everyone was gaping at him now, making him feel really uncomfortable. He quickly walked toward his Mother and sat beside her. Everyone was still looking at him. That was until the hunters returned their staring with a glare. No-one dared to ask how the maiden goddess had a son, but it was something everyone wanted to know. Dinner was uneventful, but really awkward because of all the staring. The hunters just ignored them and tried to keep Percy busy.

After dinner they took him to the Artemis cabin to get him settled in. After a while Percy found himself standing alone at the beach. The sea had a calming effect on him. He was standing with his feet in the water when he heard someone approach.

''Why didn't you tell us that you were a son of Artemis back then?'' He turned around and looked at Annabeth. ''Because it wasn't the right time.'' he said simply ''and would you have believed me? My Mother is a maiden goddess after all, one who never had any children''

''Then how is it possible that you are her son?'' she asked, still looking at Percy. She noticed that his silver eyes were really hypnotizing with those small sea green specks in them. ''Because I am adopted, but it was a blood ritual so I am her son, her flesh and blood.'' He answered. He somehow really trusted her. ''but please don't tell anyone else, I don't want it to be common knowledge.''

She nodded, ''I swear on the Styx not to tell anyone unless I have your permission or they already know'' He looked shocked, but smiled at her. ''Well it was nice talking to you, but I have to go back before my sisters start looking and you really don't want that.'' He walked off before she could reply.

 **Line Break**

Dark thunder clouds could be seen in the sky ever since a group of year rounder's went to Olympus. The sky and the sea had been restless ever since. It even started raining, which never happened inside the camps borders. Something had really upset the gods.

The hunters had already left. Monsters had been seen all over the country so they were forced to leave. But of course before they left they had to leave a very clear (and painful) warning for the campers not to mess with there 'little' brother. Percy didn't really mind, because he didn't like the boys at camp and most girls were just flirting with him which he also didn't like. He only could really talk with Annabeth and Katie, a daughter of Demeter.

Percy was just thinking about how bad he wanted to go back to the hunt when a bright flash interrupted his thoughts. Before him stood Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Apollo and his Mother. Percy quickly bowed respectfully at them and looked at them waiting for them to speak. ''Grandson, I need you to go on a quest. My Master Bolt and Poseidon's Trident have been stolen and we need you to return them'' Zeus explained to him.

Percy was looking shocked, because who would be stupid enough to steal from the two most powerful gods. ''Of course Grandfather I shall find who did it and punish him/her and bring the weapons back to you''

''Good, now you need to seek a prophecy from the oracle. Go up to the attic in the Big House and return to us when you are done'' Zeus said.

Percy slowly walked up to the attic. On the attic he saw lots of stuff, most were spoils of war or stuff brought back from quests. When he stood before the Oracle, which creeped him out a bit because she was a mummy, she suddenly stood up and green smoke started to swirl out of her mouth and started to make its way to him. Inside of his head he heard a voice: I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask. ''How do I find the Master Bolt and the Trident?'' He asked.

Suddenly four people appeared. He saw his Mother, Zoe, Phoebe and another woman. His birth mother he realized in shock. First Zoe stepped forward and she said in the oracles strange slithery voice: _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned._

Then his Mother, Artemis, stepped forward and said: _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned._

Phoebe stepped forward and said: _You shall be betrayed by the one who you wouldn't suspect.  
_ _  
_And than as last my deceased mother delivered the worst line of them all: _And you will fail to keep safe what matters most, in the end._

The figures than dissolved, leaving me stunned in the middle of the room. I will fail to safe what matters most in the end? What does that even mean? He shook his head telling himself that prophecies always have different meanings than you think. He walked outside back to the gods who were waiting for him.

His Mother was looking worried at him. ''Grandson, you have returned, so what does the prophecy say?'' Zeus asked.

''The prophecy said:  
 _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned.  
You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned.  
You shall be betrayed by the one who you wouldn't suspect.  
And you will fail to keep safe what matters most, in the end.''_ Percy recited, still not comfortable with the last line.

''Well, prophecies always have double meanings so we can't know for sure, but you will find the Master Bolt and the Trident.'' Athena started, ''Also, you will be betrayed by someone you wouldn't suspect and you will fail to safe something, but that can mean a lot of things.'' Everyone was looking at Athena now who was analyzing the prophecy just seconds after she had heard it. ''It also said to go west and face the god who has turned. I think your best bet will be Hades.'' She finished.

''Now you just need two companions and you will be good to go.'' Apollo said smiling. ''Who will you take?'' His Mother asked. ''I will take Annabeth and Katie if they want to come'' Percy answered. The gods nodded at him. ''Good luck, Percy'' Both Zeus and Poseidon said before flashing out. Apollo followed right after, with Athena. That left just his Mother.

''Will you be all right?'' She asked worriedly. ''I will be fine, Mom. And I will Iris Message you as often as I can to keep you updated. Don't worry I will come back.'' He said trying to ease her worries. She tried to smile at him, but it was more of a grimace. She didn't want to lose her son when she just got him back, but she also knew that if someone could do it, it would be him. She hugged him and then flashed out, back to the Hunters.

Percy smiled and went to find Katie and Annabeth, because tomorrow they will be leaving for a quest to find the Master Bolt and Poseidon's Trident.


	9. Chapter 9 We Walk Into A Trap

**Child of the Moon and Hunt  
**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own PJO or HoO._

Author's Note: Here is chapter 9 it took me longer than I wanted, but I was a bit busy and had to prepare some things for the holidays. I also didn't know how to start the quest so I hope you like.

Also here is a question for later on (much later), but should Zoe survive the quest in the titans curse or will she still die. I would like to here you opinion about, because I don't know yet. 

**Additional author's note: This an improved version, I just checked the grammar and I think most mistakes are gone. I also added and changed a few thinks**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 __ _''I will be fine, Mom. And I will Iris Message you as often as I can to keep you up to date. Don't worry I will come back.'' He said trying to ease her worries. She tried to smile at him, but it was more of a grimace. She didn't want to lose her son when she just got him back, but she also knew that if someone could do it, it would be him. She hugged him tightly and then flashed out, back to the Hunters._

 _Percy smiled and went to find Katie an Annabeth, because tomorrow they will be leaving for a quest to find the Master Bolt and Poseidon's Trident._

 **Chapter 9 We Walk Into A Trap**

Percy was waiting for the other two quest members. He was leaning against Thalia's tree thinking about the quest. He didn't know where the quest would take them, but there best bet was going to Hades. Percy didn't think that Hades had anything to do with it, but it was the only clue they had.

Right then he was pulled out of his thoughts. Annabeth and Katie were walking to him. Together they walked down the hill to the road. Chiron was waiting for them near a van. A surfer dude was standing next to him. The strange part was he had eyes all over his body. ''Aah, good you have all arrived. Argus here will take you to the city and from there you have to find your own way west.'' Chiron said. They all nodded in response.

Then they heard someone yelling. ''Annabeth!'' yelled a guy. Who Percy recognized as Luke. He hadn't really talked to Luke since he got to camp, but he was friends with Annabeth so he had tried, but found out that Luke still wasn't really happy about their first meeting. The conversation had been really awkward so since then Percy didn't try.

Luke was now standing in front of them. ''Here Annabeth, I want you to take these. It may help on your quest.'' He gave a box to Annabeth, she looked in it and saw a pair of sneakers. She looked confused at Luke, but he just said, ''Maia''. White wings sprouted out of the shoes making them fly. Annabeth looked stunned, but then briefly hugged Luke. ''Thanks Luke, I think they will come in handy.'' He smiled at her and waved when the stepped in the van and drove off.

Argus dropped them off at a bus station. They had decided to take a greyhound as far west as they could. He waved at them and drove back to camp. Leaving them alone. ''Okay, first let us buy tickets and we will discuss everything further in the bus. They used almost all there money they got from camp to buy the tickets. They made sure to sit in the back were no-one would pay attention to them.  
''How are we going to travel further after this? I mean we used almost all our money on the bus tickets.'' Katie said.

''Don't worry I got that part covered.'' Percy said grinning, while flashing a credit card with a moon on it. ''You didn't think that my Mom would let us leave without a little extra money, did you?''

His Mom had given it to him a bit before the quest. She knew that the camp couldn't give them a lot of money and she had almost an unlimited amount. And of course she didn't want her little boy to have more difficulty's on the quest then necessary.

''You got a credit card from your Mom?'' Annabeth said looking disbelievingly at the card. ''Yea and a back full of drachmas. But that is mostly so I don't have an excuse to not IM her.'' Percy said smiling. Before they could continue there questioning 3 old ladies entered the bus. The were looking a lot a like, almost like they were sisters and they wore leather jackets.

Percy looked at them and he got this vibe from them, telling him that those ladies weren't human. ''Euhm.. Guys, please tell me that I'm mistaken and that those ladies are perfectly human.'' They looked at him weirdly, but before they could question his sanity the ladies stood up and made there way down the small hallway. ''Of course, I have to run into monsters a soon as I leave camp.'' Percy said grimacing.

When the women almost reached them they seem to turn shape. Before them stood large leathery bats. ''Furies!'' Katie squaled out. ''Just my luck again'' Percy said sarcastically. He stood up and walked to them. ''Alecto, Megaera and Tisiphone how nice of you to join us on this nice bus trip.'' They looked at him surprised that this demigod knew who they were and their names.

''Now why don't you tell us why you have come here. I doubt it was for a nice chat.'' Percy said.

''You know why we are here, son of Artemis. You stole something of our master and we came to take it back.'' they said in unison. ''Wait.. You think I stole something of Lord Hades. Why would I do that? Percy asked incredulously.  
''We wanted to ask Hades if he knew something, but I guess he doesn't otherwise he wouldn't have send you after us.''

Before anyone could think more of it they heard a loud rumble. They all paled, ''Out of the bus! NOW!'' Annabeth screamed. All three of them dashed forward and jumped out of the door which Percy rammed open. Just when the left the bus a loud clap of thunder was heard followed by a loud explosion. Percy, Katie and Annabeth were thrown away just by the sheer power of the blast.

Katie looked shocked at the bus. She knew that they were the only ones who had gotten out. She felt a hand on her shoulder, ''Come on, we need to get moving.'' Annabeth said softly to her. She nodded her head numbly and followed Percy and Annabeth into the woods.

 **Line Break**

They had been walking for hours now. They hadn't said a lot since the bus accident. All of them were feeling a bit depressed. All of them perked up a bit when they smelled food, there stomaches growling. Walking quickly in the direction they thought the smell was coming from. A few minutes later the stood before a building. On the sign was written: Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium, but to the demigods it was more like this: yanut sm'e ngedar onmeg iopmmrue.

''What does it say?'' Katie asked. Annabeth looked frustrated that she didn't know because of her dyslexia. ''I think it say Aunty Em's Garden Gnome.. something. I can't really read the last one.'' Percy answered straining to try to read the whole sign. ''How can you read that?'' Annabeth said with a hint of something in her voice, which Percy couldn't really identify. ''My Mom helped me with my dyslexia. It's still not perfect, but better than before.'' he explained. Both Katie and Annabeth nodded at this, Annabeth a bit jealously.

''Maybe we should just walk on.'' Percy said. ''I mean it looks really out of place here and it could be a trap.''

''Well, we are hungry and there is food there and not every building we come across is a monsters layer.'' Annabeth reasoned. Percy nodded his head, ''You're right my nerves are just a bit jumpy that's all.'' But Percy still didn't feel reassured, something was nagging him in the back of his head, but at the thought of food it stopped and they walked towards the entrance.

Before they could knock on the door, it opened revealing a woman. Her face was hidden behind a veil. Behind her rows of statues could be seen. ''Children, It's to late to be out alone. Where are your parents?'' She said in a vague Middle Eastern accent. ''They..Euhmm... are..'' Percy stuttered out. He had never been really speechless, but there was something about this woman that unnerved him. ''We're orphans.'' Katie interrupted Percy.

''Orphans?'' The woman asked, she said it like she didn't understand the word. ''We live with a circus, but we got separated. The ringmaster told us the meet at the gas station if we got lost, but maybe he forgot or he meant an other one. But is that food we smell?'' Annabeth quickly told the woman. ''Oh dears, you must be hungry. Come in, my name is Aunty Em. There is a dining area at the back of the warehouse.'' They thanked her and walked inside.

Katie was looking closely at the statues they passed. Something that terrified her the most was that all the statues seemed life like and they looked really terrified of something. ''Go sit over there and I will bring you some food.'' Aunty Em said to them. They sat down on at the dinner table. ''Do you work here alone?'' Percy asked Aunty Em.  
''Yes, I do work here alone, but I had two sisters who helped me.''

''What happened to them?'' Annabeth asked. Aunty Em flinched at this. ''I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked'' Annabeth hurriedly said.

''No no, it's quit alright Annabeth. Just didn't expect that question. I do not talk about them much, they have passed on. Now I make the statues all on my one. Not much costumers come by here so I Cherish everyone of them.'' They all nodded, by now the all had a plate full of French fries and a burger in front of them. Percy didn't feel at ease though.

She had two sisters? She makes statues? Where had he heard this before. Than he felled a presence in his mind. ''You have to leave now! It's a trap!'' Than the voice, which he recognized as his Mothers left. Trap? Than he understood. His Mom had told him about this. Aunty Em, Aunty M. It was Medusa.. Shitt! We are in trouble. He tried to sign to Annabeth and Katie, but they only focused on there food.

''What's wrong, dear?'' The know identified Medusa asked. ''Nothing, I just remembered that we had to leave, like right know.'' He said. ''Ooh, but you can't leave now. You have to rest and maybe you can pose for a photo? I ask every costumer.'' She said smiling sweetly at him.

''No no, I'm sorry, but the ringmaster will be waiting for us.'' Percy said.

''Ooh come on what's wrong with one picture.'' Katie said to him. ''Yes yes, just one picture and than you can leave.'' Medusa said trying to persuade him.

Knowing that he wasn't going to leave without a fight he pulled out Moonlight and aimed at her. ''Back off, Medusa!'' He shouted, losing is temper. ''We are leaving now and you will not stop us.''

''Dear, what are you talking about? And who is this Medusa you are talking about?'' She said trying to get his guard down. ''You can't fool me anymore. I have been around monsters for a long while and I can recognize one when I see it.''

Medusa than tried to lunge at him. Caught of guard he tried to get out of the way, but to his surprise, Medusa couldn't move her legs. He looked down and saw plants wrapped around them. ''Percy! Kill her before she gets free again.'' Katie said manipulating the plants to hold Medusa. Percy stepped forward and pulled out Riptide trying to slash at Medusa.

Unfortunately she broke free and ducked under his strike. In her hurry to evade Percy's attack she didn't notice Annabeth who stabbed her with her dagger. She screamed in pain, but it stopped abruptly when Percy cut of her head. The head hit the ground with a sickening splashing sound. ''Thanks, you just saved my poor head.'' Percy gratefully said to Katie. She just nodded shocked and looking a bit sick at the veiled head.

Percy pulled out a paper and started writing something on it he than layed it down on the head and it disappeared. ''What did you just do?'' Annabeth asked. ''I send it to Olympus. They will figure out what to do with it. I didn't really want to carry a head with me everywhere I go.'' He stated, like it was the most normal thing in the world to send a head to Olympus. ''Let's just leave and we will figure things out later. If we find a town we can take a bus or something.''

 **Line Break**

They were lucky, in the next town they found out that they could take a train west. Percy, of course, bought the tickets with his creditcard. The got on the train without any problems which was something. ''How did you figure out it was Medusa?'' Annabeth asked Percy. ''I first didn't know. I got that feeling that something wasn't right, but didn't think much of it. It was when my Mom told me in my head that it was a trap and that we needed to leave that I was thinking more about it.'' Percy said recounting past days events. ''I put the clues together, she had two sisters, she made statues and Aunty Em stood for Aunty M, the M from Medusa. It wasn't really hard once I put the clues together.''

They talked for a while mostly about how they grew up, but eventually they got tired and they decided to get some sleep. When Katie and Annabeth were asleep Percy slowly went to the bathroom. Creating some mist he got out a drachma and threw it in the mist. ''Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Artemis, probably somewhere in the woods.'' Percy said.

''Percy!'' His Mom yelled at him, when she saw him. ''Hey, Mom.'' he said. ''Thank the gods you are alright. You really had me worried when you just walked into Medusa's lair.'' She said.  
Percy smiled sheepisly at this. He quickly told her what had happened on the bus, but before she could say anything about it he heard someone. ''Mom I got to go, but I will IM as soon as I can. Love you, bye.'' He than swiped trough the message. He made his way back to his friends and decided to get some sleep, before the next stop.

* * *

 _Author's Note: This was chapter 9 I hope you like it and like I said I will try to update as soon as possible. Also tell me what you think about what should happen with Zoe. Should she still die at the end of the titans curse or will she somehow survive?_


	10. Chapter 10 We Go Sightseeing

**Child of the Moon and Hunt  
**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own PJO._

 **Author's Note:** And Chapter 10 is coming up. I will be a bit busy next week so I try to update more this week. I also started a new stories. I just had to write it out, so I will be writing those two at the same time and trying to update as fast as possible.

 **Additional author's note: This an improved version, I just checked the grammar and I think most mistakes are gone. I also added and changed a few thinks**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _''Percy!'' His Mom yelled at him, when she saw him. ''Hey, Mom.'' he said. ''Thank the gods you are alright. You really had me worried when you just walked into Medusa's lair.'' She said.  
Percy smiled sheepisly at this. He quickly told her what had happened on the bus, but before she could say anything about it he heard someone. ''Mom I got to go, but I will IM as soon as I can. Love you, bye.'' He than swiped trough the message. He made his way back to his friends and decided to get some sleep, before the next stop. _

**Chapter 10 We Go Sightseeing**

They had a stop in st Louis. Annabeth dragged Katie and Percy sightseeing. She really wanted to see the Gateway Arch. This was probably her only chance to ride to the top. We first toured trough the underground museum. Annabeth kept sprouting out random facts about the structure, architecture and.. Well you get the idea. Percy was keeping himself busy by fiddling with his necklace.

Ever since the labyrinth he felt uneasy being underground. It was far away from the sky and that scared him. Annabeth seeing him being so anxious wanted to know why. ''Percy, why are you being so nervous?'' she asked. He looked up shocked. He didn't know that it was that clear to see. ''I just don't like being underground.'' He said. Katie and Annabeth raised there eyebrows at this, because they just knew that it wasn't the whole story, but he would tell them when he was ready.

''Come on, let's go to the top.'' Annabeth said, already excited again. They stepped into the elevator. There was also an big fat lady with a dog, which was a Chihuahua, he guessed. ''No parents?'' The fat lady asked. ''They are below.'' Annabeth answered ''afraid of heights.'' Right then the Chihuahua decided to growl at them. ''Now, now Sonny. Behave.'' The dog looked at them with eyes that were way to intelligent for a dog. ''Sonny? Is that his name?'' Percy asked to break the tension. ''No'' The lady said smiling, like it explained everything.

That was when they reached the top deck and they got out. Immediately Annabeth started explaining about support thingys and what she would have changed about it like, bigger windows and a see trough floor. They stayed there for a while until they heard that the deck was closing. They all made there way towards the elevator. The only ones still up there were a couple with a small child, the old fat lady with her dog and a security guard. Percy was about to step into the elevator when he noticed that it had already 2 other people in it. ''You guys go ahead I will take the next one down.'' He said to Katie and Annabeth who wanted to step out again. They nodded and the elevator left.

Percy turned around and stood face to face with the fat lady again. He smiled at her a bit uneasily. She smiled back and her forked tongue flickered between her teeth. Wait... Forked tongue? Percy looked back again and now he noticed that the dog was drooling black saliva. That couldn't be normal. He than started yapping at Percy. ''Now, now Sonny does this look like the right time?'' The lady said. The dog just ignored her. ''Well, son, if you insist.''

Percy's eyes widened a bit. Did she just call this dog her son? His mind started raising for possible explanations. ''Echidna...'' he muttered softly to himself. He didn't thought the lady could hear him, but she smiled and said, ''I really didn't think you would figure it out.'' She than rolled up her sleeves revealing the green scaly skin of her arms. She smiled again and Percy could see that her teeth were fangs. And her eyes were sideway slits like that of a reptile's. The dog barked louder and it grew in size. He grew to the size of a lion and his bark had turned into a roar.

The little boy screamed and he was pulled away with his parents. Leaving Percy alone with Echidna and the Chimera. Which he had recognized as soon as it started growing. The Chimera grew even more and his back brushed against the roof. It had the head of a lion with a blood-caked mane, the body and hooves of a giant goat, and a serpent for a tail, a three-metre-long diamondback growing right out of its shaggy behind. It still had it's collar on at it's tag could now easily be read:  
CHIMERA – RABID, FIRE-BREATHING, POISONOUS – IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL TARTARUS – EXT. 954.

Percy was looking shocked. His Mother had told him about the Chimera and even she had a hard time trying to kill it. ''You should be honored that I am the one who is going to kill you.'' She said. ''Wow, jeez, what an honor. Being killed by a goat hybrid and a lady who's name sounds like a type of anteater.'' Percy said sarcastically. This seemed to anger them and Percy started shooting at them. Aiming for there heads and eyes.

The Chimera lunged forward and knocked Moonlight out of Percy's hands. He pulled out his hunting knives and started slashing at the Chimera twirling around it to avoid it's attacks. But he had forgotten one really important thing. The Chimera had a serpent tail and it was poisonous. Percy screamed in pain when he was bitten and thrown against the wall breaking it. He looked down and saw mortals surrounding the Gateway Arch, next to them he saw the Mississippi river. He felt the poison making his way trough his body. He looked at the Chimera again and saw that it was about to breath fire. Without thinking it trough, Percy got up and jumped of the Gateway Arch. He was speeding towards the river.

He willed the water to catch him and pull him in the river. Once he was in the water the burning of the poison stopped and he felt re-energized again. He swam towards the shore and got out.  
''Look, mom, that boy just walked out of the water!'' Yelled a small boy. ''That's nice, dear.'' Said his mother who wasn't watching were her son was pointing. ''But he is dry, mom'' He tried again, but there was no other response as, ''that's nice, dear.''

Percy looked around and found Annabeth and Katie looking for him. He pulled them aside and dragged towards the train. ''Percy! What happened!'' The yelled trying to catch up to him. ''On the train. Now we have to leave.'' He snapped back, afraid that they would miss the train or ran into Echidna again.

The finally seated themselves in the train again. They were just in time, because when they sat down the train started moving. ''Percy, what happened when we left?'' Katie asked concerned. ''You remember that fat lady with the chihuahua?'' He asked. Both slowly nodded there heads, remembering the strange woman. ''Well, she turned out to be Echidna and the Chihuahua was actually the Chimera.'' He said shuddering at the thought of them. Annabeth and Katie visibly paled at that thought.

''Then how did you survive? I mean even a god has some difficulty's killing those two.'' Annabeth said.  
''I wouldn't have survived.'' Percy said. ''Then how did you? And why did you from the direction of the river and not the Gateway Arch?'' Annabeth curiously asked. ''What most don't know is that, even though I am adopted by Artemis, I still have the powers of my birth Father. Which is Poseidon. I jumped down from the Arch and landed in the water which healed me.'' He said in one breath. ''I would really appreciate if you didn't tell that to anyone. I don't want to be reminded of the fact that he is my birth Father.'' They both nodded, thinking about today.

Let gets some rest. It will be a while before we reach Denver. From there we need to figure out how to go from there. ''Percy?'' He looked at Katie. ''Why did you seem to feel so uneasy in the underground museum. You said you don't like to be underground, but why is that?'' She asked carefully.

Percy sighted and started thinking if he should tell them. Seeing no reason why not he started to explain. ''What almost nobody knows is that I am supposed to be 15-years-old and not 12. That is because when I was twelve, which is actually 3 years back, I fell into the Labyrinth. To me it was 3 weeks at the most. To everyone outside the Labyrinth it was 3 years. I was attacked every moment I was down there, getting barely any rest. Until I found me way out, which was when you were playing capture the flag.'' He finished. ''So you came out of the Labyrinth? We never thought that, we thought there was just some cave that had collapsed as soon as you left it.'' Annabeth said looking thoughtful.

''That's why I felt uneasy being underground. I have been there way to long and I got attacked every moment.'' Percy said with finality in his voice, making clear to them he didn't want to speak more of it.  
He turned around and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep, which wasn't hard after today's events.

* * *

 _Author's Note: And this was Chapter 10 I hope you like it. Also check out my new story, A Seconds Change, A New Life._


	11. Chapter 11 The Prophecy Fullfilled

**Child of the Moon and Hunt  
**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan owns it all._

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update but I had to work a lot and didn't have any spare time.  
In this chapter I will also start switching POV's instead of only staying at a third person view. 

**Additional author's note: This an improved version, I just checked the grammar and I think most mistakes are gone. I also added and changed a few thinks**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _''That's why I felt uneasy being underground. I have been there way to long and I got attacked every moment.'' Percy said with finality in his voice, making clear to them he didn't want to speak more of it.  
He turned around and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep, which wasn't hard after today's events._

 **Chapter 11 The Prophecy Fulfilled**

 _Percy's POV_

I was currently standing before the Lord of Dead himself. I was looking down at me like I was some disgusting thing on his boots. Which I probably was in his mind. Seeing that I am actually the result of an broken oath. An oath which he was forced to take. I bowed down low. Showing him respect. ''Lord Hades, we have come to ask you a question. If it is not to much to ask.'' I said as respectfully as I good.

Hades looked at them, his expression unreadable. ''What is it you want to ask, demigod?'' He said harshly. ''We came to ask if you knew who took the symbols of power. We figured out that something of you was also stolen and hoped that you knew or had any clue on who it could be?'' I reasoned. Not wanting to offend the god and let him think I accused him of stealing anything. Hades was maybe a feared god, but he wouldn't steal from his brothers like that.

''I don't know who took my brothers symbols of power. I was more worried that my own symbol was stolen. At the same time their symbols were stolen, my Helmet of Darkness was also stolen. By a demigod, of course no one would notice that and would just accuse me. And you can't fool me, thief.'' Hades growled at me. ''You think I wouldn't notice the symbols in your backpack.''

My backpack? I thought. Uuh..oh this was not going to be good.

 _ **Flashback.**_

They were running back to the roadhouse, were Ares was waiting for them. When they had arrived in Denver they wanted to go to eat something and they needed new transportation. Ares came and demanded that they would get his shield out an abandoned water park. His date with Aphrodite was interrupted and they left without his precious shield. They had to retrieve it and he would give them transportation west. When they got back after Annabeth was almost scared to death because of mechanical spiders and they had an accident with the Thrill Ride of Love. I was angry, tired and I wanted to get this over with.

I gave Ares his shield and in return he pointed to a truck which could bring us west. He also gave us a backpack. The truck had brought them almost all the way to Los Angeles. The rest they had traveled by taxi. That's how they found their way to the Underworld.

 _ **End of flashback.  
**_  
I face palmed myself. Earning me a weird look from Annabeth, Katie and Hades. ''We got the backpack from Ares remember he must be the one who stole it and gave it to me in the form of the backpack. Hoping that Lord Hades would blast us to pieces and start a war between the Big Three.'' I told Katie and Annabeth. Hades who listened closely, was thinking.

''So you didn't steal our symbols of Power?'' He asked me. I nodded, ''I swear on the Styx that I didn't steal the symbols of Power.'' Even here in the Underworld you could hear the distant rumble sealing the oath. Hades was clearly satisfied when nothing happened. ''I will return you to the surface. Find Ares and bring back my Helmet. As soon as you have it, my Furies will come and collect it.'' We all nodded our heads and in we were covered in darkness.

When the darkness dissipated we were standing on the beach of Santa Monica. We heard a motorcycle roaring. We looked up and and I saw Ares leaning casually against his bike. Katie and Annabeth looked nervously at me. I gave them a reassuring smile, atleast I hope that is looked like that. I walked towards Ares.

''Lord Ares.'' I said, but didn't bow. He looked at me waiting for me to bow, when I didn't he looked a bit angry. ''We were send to retrieve Lord Hades Helmet. We know you have it.'' I said more aggressively than I meant to, but Ares aura was getting to me. ''And what if I don't want to, punk. You don't even have prove that I have it.'' Ares shot back. I growled ''Who told you to steal the symbols of Power? You wouldn't have thought of such a thing yourself, so who was it?'' Ares grew more angry. ''This was all my idea. No one ordered me to do it and I certainly do not dream!'' he yelled at me.

I smirked slightly. ''I never said anything about dreams, Lord Ares.'' he glared at me. ''If you want the Helmet come and take it.'' he said aggressively. I didn't know if it was his aura or that I was just angry, but I took out my hunting knives and attacked him. I turned around him and attacked even faster. It was getting dark so I could draw power from the Moon. I started backing off when Ares started swiping his broadsword at me. I blasted a fire ball at him and ducked under a strike. Ares evaded my fireball easily and attacked faster.

I was lucky that I had hunters senses otherwise I would have been a heap of bloody meat by now. I was still backing of making sure that I was backing off into the water. My eyes glowed a harsh silver light and I growled when Ares cut my arm, he slammed into me hard and I flew backwards. Into the water, it healed me, I summoned a giant wave and directed it towards Ares. He couldn't evade this one and collapsed, because of the power of the wave. I raised a wall of fire and send it towards him. I ran just behind the wall, slashing at Ares had an incredible speed I didn't know I could manage. He blocked a few strike, but I hit him after awhile. I ducked low and swiped at his legs. To my surprise I hit him. Golden Ichor, the blood of the gods, was flowing out of his wound.

He growled, ''This isn't over Moon spawn. You will suffer for this and remember when you need your weapon the most, it will fail and you will know that it is your fault because you thought you could cross the god of War.'' With that he started glowing and I looked away. Ares flashed away leaving the Helmet of Darkness. I picked it up and looked up. The Furies were already waiting. ''Bring this back to Lord Hades.'' I said and tossed the helm to them. The nodded and disappeared.

I walked towards my companions and they looked at me in shock. ''You just defeated Ares.'' Annabeth said in awe. I rolled my eyes and said ''I expected more from the god of War. But we need to get back to Olympus, the Summer Solstice is close and we need to be there otherwise it will be war.''

We decided to go back with a plane. I was hoping that everything went alright. Even though I had permission from Zeus to fly in his domain I still didn't like flying. I felt out of control and uneasy. I was really tired from using my powers and fighting Ares, so I slept to whole flight. We landed safely and I was still surprised that the mortals didn't notice our weapons. Of course I bended the Mist a little, but still.

''You both should go back to Camp. I will go up to Olympus and give back the symbols of Power.'' Katie and Annabeth wanted to protest, but than thought better of it. ''Good luck.'' They both said and gave me a hug.

I walked in to the Empire State Building. ''Key to the 600th floor please.'' I said to the guard at the front desk. He didn't look up and said. ''there is no such floor, so please leave.'' I growled, I wasn't in the mood for this discussion. ''I said key to the 600th floor, now! Or do you want me to call down my Mother or Lord Zeus himself?'' I threatened.  
Now he looked up. He noticed my silver eyes with little specks of green and paled. He scrambled for the Key card and gave it to me, he had obviously heard of me. ''Now, was that so hard.'' I said and walked towards the elevator.

I swiped the Key card and the button for the 600th floor appeared. I pressed it and the elevator started moving. A terrible song was playing in the background, making me almost want to rip my ears off of my head. After a tormenting minute listening to the music, the elevator gave a short ping and the doors opened. I walked out and looked in awe at Olympus. I never had seen it fully.

I walked towards the big Throne Room. I pushed the doors open and was met with 12 Olympians in their 15 feet form staring down at me. My Mother stood up from her Throne and shrank to human size enveloping me in a bone crushing hug. Hestia followed, she was happy that I was alright. I quickly walked towards Zeus and bowed before him. ''Grandfather'' I said respectfully, he smiled at me. I stood up and walked towards Hera's Throne. ''Lady Hera'' I said while also bowing before her. She nodded her head and I walked back to the middle of the Throne room.

''Do you have our symbols of Power, Perseus.'' Zeus said formally. ''Yes, I do Grandfather.'' I replied, I took of the backpack and opened it. I laid down the weapons before their owners Thrones. Poseidon and Zeus both raised their hands and the weapons flew into their hands. ''Thank you, Percy. Now tell us, who did it?'' Poseidon asked in a fatherly tone, which I ignored, but I still answered his question. ''I don't know for sure, a demigod stole your Weapons and Lord Hades Helmet. Who, I do not know, I only know that Ares found them and that something controlled him into tricking me and my friends. He gave us the backpack hoping that it would reach the Underworld and start a war between the Big Three, at least that is what it looks like.''

Everyone was now looking at Ares, who was trying to disappear into his Throne. ''Thank you Percy, you can go back to Camp we will take care of this.'' Zeus said. I nodded and bowed before leaving. Before I could leave the Throne Room I heard my Mother snap her fingers and I suddenly stood at the top of Half-Blood hill, next to Thalia's tree. I looked at it briefly and continued to walk towards the cabins.

I walked into my cabin and crashed on my bunk. Falling asleep immediately.

 **Line Break**

I was training in the arena. Slashing at dummies, hacking them to pieces with Riptide or my hunting knives. After awhile I walked to the Archery range and started shooting at top speed. I turned around with my bow ready when I heard someone approaching. When I saw it was Luke I lowered my bow and made the arrow disappear. I smiled at him and turned around to start shooting again. ''Do you want to spar?'' Luke asked. ''The dummies aren't really a challenge.'' He said smirking lightly. I nodded my head. It became a routine of us, we talked a bit after I returned form my quest and decided to start over again.

He walked away towards the forest. ''Why do you walk towards the forest? I thought we were going to spar?'' I asked confused. ''We are but I want it to be more challenging. In the forest you have plenty of cover and obstacles.'' He explained. I didn't answer instead I just followed him.

When we were far into the woods Luke turned around facing me. ''You really slowed down our plans by returning those Symbols of Power, Moon spawn.'' He said angrily. ''What do you mean by 'plans' I did what the gods asked me to do. I didn't slow down anyones plans.'' I said a bit confused. Luke laughed, but it was cold instead of happiness. ''You really are stupid. Lord Kronos was the one who was controlling Ares and he was the one trying to get you to drop the symbols into Tartarus, but you resisted, not even noticing the call.'' he spat. ''You slowed down his reforming, but he will rise and you will be the first to fall in this new war.'' He said pointing towards a pit scorpion. ''Why Luke?'' I asked feeling betrayed.

''Why, you ask? Do you want to know?'' he yelled angrily. ''I will tell you why. The gods only use us ignoring us, not even helping us. They don't care about us, they leave us for the next mortal they can play with. Kronos cares, he promised me revenge on my Father. He doesn't ignore us.'' I looked shocked at his rant.

''Why tell me this? ''

''Because you will die and after that I will take down the barrier.'' He replied. The barrier? Oh.. shit.. Thalia's tree. To take down the barrier you have to take down the tree. I growled. ''You will not touch Thalia's tree! She was your friend why betray her like that, what about Annabeth?'' I yelled back

''They will understand, Thalia understood how I felt and she felt the same way. Her Father didn't care for her, leaving her on her own on the streets. But enough talk I have to go.'' He turned around and walked away before stopping. ''Oh.. and Percy I wouldn't make any sudden movements the scorpion will attack you.'' After that I ran away towards Half-blood hill.

I desperately took out my knives and slashed at the pit scorpion, killing it. Only the scorpion had been faster than I thought and I could already feel the poison flowing trough my veins. I started running towards the hill, yelling for help. My vision started to blur and I collapsed at the edge of the forest, hearing distant voices. Than everything went black again and the familiar feeling of emptiness took over.

 **Line Break (still Percy's POV)**

I was in a restless sleep like state. The words of the prophecy ringing trough my mind.  
 _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned.  
_ After this line images of Ares flashed around. _  
You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned.  
_ The Symbols of Powers safely returned to their owners. _  
You shall be betrayed by the one who you wouldn't suspect.  
_ Luke.. He was the one who betrayed me and I didn't suspect anything, walking straight into his trap. _  
And you will fail to keep safe what matters most, in the end.''_  
The barrier... Thalia's tree... I failed to keep it save, I failed...  
I failed... With that thought I woke up.

I slowly looked around my head pounding. I closed my eyes when everything started spinning.  
''Percy?..'' someone asked. I opened my eyes again looking towards the person sitting next to me.  
''Hi , Zoe.'' I croaked out, barely audible, but she heard.

''thank the gods, you are alright. You really had us worried when you collapsed just outside the forest.'' She said relieved. I grimaced as everything that happened trough my mind, making it pound even harder.

''The barrier.. Is it still..'' I didn't finish my sentence, but Zoe understood. She shook her head. ''The tree was poisoned and the barrier will hold up for a while, but it is weakening.'' Zoe looked at me and she probably saw the look of guilt on my face. She stood up and sat next to me on the bed. ''Percy.. Percy, listen to me. Nothing of this is your fault, you tried but you can't do everything yourself.'' I looked at her. ''I know, but that doesn't stop me from thinking that I could have stopped Luke. I should have seen it coming I shouldn't have trusted that _boy_!'' I growled. ''They are all the same, you start to trust them just to be stabbed in the back when you are not suspecting anything.''

Zoe looked surprised, even though I lived with the hunters I never had spoken like one, until know. Of course I didn't like most men and boys, they are disgusting, but I gave them a change, at least some of them, but even those you think wouldn't do such a thing will betray you at some point.

''I will tell Artemis that you are awake.'' She said softly. ''As soon as you are back to health again we leave to find a monsters camp and find where Kronos might have his base, We also need to stop demigods, monsters or the peaceful titans from joining him.'' I nodded, but didn't really react.

My Mother entered the infirmary soon after. She immediately started checking if I was alright. We talked for a while and she said that I could leave Camp earlier to start hunting with them again. I smiled at that because it was a long time ago that we hunted together.

''How long have I been out?'' I asked . ''You have been unconscious for about a week.'' My Mother answered softly. I looked shocked.

''What happened in the mean time?''

''A son of Poseidon arrived a few days ago. Brought by Poseidon himself.'' She said. I frowned at this. Poseidon didn't even check up on me after he got my mom pregnant, but he could personally take his other son to camp.

 _Artemis' POV_

I saw how Percy's face showed a lot of emotions. First shock and confusing and after I told him about the new child of Poseidon, betrayal and hurt. He maybe doesn't consider himself a son of Poseidon, but is still hurts him. The new boy is a typical boy. Arrogant and selfish.

 **Line Break**

 _Percy's POV_

I was slowly healing from being poisoned. My Mother and sisters left Camp for a short while. They would come back to pick me up, before we went hunting. I was sitting on the beach thinking. Even though I didn't like Poseidon, the sea still calmed me down.

''What are you doing here?'' Someone spat behind me. I raised an eyebrow and looked behind me only seeing that stupid son of Poseidon.

I just ignored him, not giving him the satisfaction of reacting. ''You should respect the Prophecy child!'' He said arrogantly.

''And you are the Prophecy child?'' I asked disbelievingly.

''Yes, I am there is no other child of the Big Three and I am better than everyone else.'' He stated back, like it was a fact.

I shook my head at his stupidity. I was older than him so I could be the child of the Prophecy. Seeing that Poseidon is still my Birth Father. ''You aren't the best and I am sure that there are more children of the Big Three.'' I said thinking about Thalia. She couldn't be the only other child of the Big Three.

I stood up ignoring the ranting and walked off. Going to the forest to clear my head, seeing that the beach wasn't the place to be right now. I still couldn't believe that more than halve of the Camp followed that idiot around.

 **Line Break**

I walked out of my cabin, today was finally the day that I could leave Camp. I was completely healed now so we could leave to go hunting. I was happy to get out of camp. The new son of Poseidon was seen as the prophecy child and everyone thought he was a true hero. Only because Poseidon said so.

I huffed, speaking of the devil, there he was, the son of Poseidon, Theseus or Theo for short.

''Hé, Moon Spawn, were do you think you are going?''

I ignored him.

''You should respect your betters'' he sneered at me.

I looked at him, ''Well, if I see that person than I would make sure to let that person know.'' I said before walking past him, but of course with my luck it didn't work like that.

''Do not ignore me, Nightshade!'' He yelled. ''OR WHAT!'' I roared at him, losing my patience. I have had it with that stuck up jerk, he made my life a living hell the last few days. He thought he was better than everyone.

''Or I will teach you a lesson!'' He spat back.

''Ha, You! Teaching me! A Lesson?!'' I said incredulously ''You've got to be kidding me!''

This made him turn a nice shade of red. I glared at him, waiting for him to make the first move. And of course he didn't disappoint me. He summoned his sword, also from a pen like form, how original Poseidon. (note to sarcasm). I took out Riptide. He slashed at me and swinging his sword towards my head, he had a poor battle stance, I could see a lot of flaws in his fighting. I dodged and slammed his sword arm with the flat of my blade.

He cried out in pain. He looked at me angrily and he started summoning a pathetic amount of water. I looked at it. He grinned thinking that he had me, he send the water towards me, but I just send a fireball at it. The water vaporise before it could hit me. In return I started summoning water above his head and turned it to ice. He didn't notice anything. The brat was to busy summoning another mouthful of water. I let my control go and the block of ice crashed into his head. Theo crumbled to the ground unconscious.

I shook my head and continued walking towards Thalia's tree, leaving the idiot behind. My Mother and my sisters would be waiting for me there. From there we would go and start hunting monsters and stop anyone from joining Kronos' side.


	12. Chapter 12 Trouble

**Child of the Moon and Hunt  
**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own PJO or HoO_

 **Author's Note:** Thanks everyone for following my story. I never thought that many people would follow or even read it. I also apologize for the long wait and I know I promised to update every week or so, but I suck at deadlines (even the ones I make myself). I really try, but I fail every time. So I promise I will update as soon as possible, but I don't know when. But enough of my talk, I hope you will enjoy Chapter 12! 

**Additional author's note: This an improved version, I just checked the grammar and I think most mistakes are gone. I also added and changed a few thinks**

* * *

 _ ****_ _ **Previously**_  
 _I shook my head and continued walking towards Thalia's tree, leaving the idiot behind. My Mother and my sisters would be waiting for me there. From there we would go and start hunting monsters and stop anyone from joining Kronos' side._

 **Chapter 12 Trouble**

 _Percy's POV  
_  
We were all shooting furiously at the monsters that were chasing us, but we were still pushed back more and more. I shot another cyclops, but another just took his place. My Mom was standing next to me also shooting at the monsters. She had a worried look on her face. The monsters were with many and it was for sure that they would be overwhelmed very soon.

I send a blast of fire into the monsters ranks disintegrating about 20 monsters. I looked behind me and saw that we almost made it to Camp Half-bloods borders. I summoned water and send it to the monsters slowing them down a bit. We all turned around and started running for the borders. Some climbed into a tree and started shooting from above.

I heard I cry of pain and saw Celine crumbling to the ground. I looked behind her and saw the minotaur standing there. His ax covered in blood. All the hunters were looking shocked at the fallen huntress on the ground. They hadn't lost a hunter in quit awhile, so this came as a shock. I looked up, a look of pure rage on my face.

In my rage I summoned a hurricane. Fire soon followed after. I charged at the monsters slashing wildly around me. Taking monsters down by the second. I stopped when I was in front of the minotaur, ''Come and get me, you stupid ground beef!'' I yelled at it. It charged and I ducked out of its way. Swirling around I capped Riptide and summoned Moonlight. I pulled back the sting and an arrow appeared. I started shooting at its head at full speed. My Mom was also shooting at it. I pulled out a dagger and leaped up on the minotaurs back. Before it could do anything I slammed the dagger into it's brain, killing it.

The dagger broke when it broke trough the minotaurs skull. I looked at it sadly. I had gotten it from Celine for my birthday. I looked around and saw that the last monsters were being killed. I ignored it and went towards my fallen sister's body. ''Είθε να αναπαυθούν εν ειρήνη και να φτάσει Elysium. Έχετε κερδίσει, αγαπητή αδελφή μου _''_ I muttered, a silent prayer and last goodbye.

With a flash of light her body was covered with a silver shroud. We all stood silently, before I send a blast of bright purple flames towards the shroud. Purple was her favorite color, so I decided that it would be fitting as a last payment of respect towards her. After awhile we all walked silently across the border towards the Big House. The barriers was still up even after more than a year, but it was failing and the more powerful monster could get trough.

We all looked up when we heard cheering and whisteling coming from the Arena. Curious I walked towards it. I was tired, but I wanted to know why the campers could be happy in a time like this. I hadn't been here since last year. I had permission from Grandfather to skip camp this year to help slay monsters before they could become a problem. I looked inside the Arena and saw Theo standing there with Annabeth and Clarisse standing next to him. He was carrying a golden rams fleece. The Golden Fleece.

 **Line Break (still Percy's POV)**

I was sitting in a tree, keeping watch. The Barrier was still up, and Thalia's tree was healing, but you couldn't be too careful. I had spotted many monsters and most I picked off from my spot in the tree. They couldn't get past the Barrier, but I was still careful. If we had a traitor in our mids than the monsters could get in because they had help. I looked down when I noticed a bright flash of light. I jumped down and walked towards the source.

When I found it I stopped dead in my tracks. There, lying on the ground covered with dirt and roots was a girl I hadn't expect to see. Ever. There was Thalia, looking alive and uninjured. I ran forwards and started pulling away the roots. She was slowly waking up and looked around confused.  
I smiled when her eyes locked with mine. ''Percy?...'' She whispered. I nodded and took her arm, pulling her out of her hole next to the tree. I pulled her up sat her down so she could sit with her back against the tree. I looked at her, I was still smiling like an idiot, but I didn't care.

 _Third person POV_

To say everyone was shocked when they found out that Thalia was alive was an understatement.  
Annabeth fainted from the shock and came around 1 hour later. Theo tried to get all the attention again, but failed miserably. Everyone was happy Thalia was back. Percy was happy too, but he stayed out of all the festivities. Not wanting to get involved in all the fuss.

 **Line Break**

 _Percy's POV_

I was looking around carefully. It was a week after Thalia was turned back from being a tree. We were playing capture the flag and I was on guard duty. Zoe en Phoebe were going for the flag. All the others split up and started attacking the campers at random points. Grace and Rebecca were left behind and stayed to guard the flag.

I was waiting for the one person. Right when I thought she wouldn't come and stay behind to guard the flag I saw her stepping away from the tree line, on the other side of the creek. I smirked she had come alone, like I had hoped.

''Oh come on out Percy!'' She yelled. ''I know you are there.''

I smirked at her and jumped down from my spot in a tree. ''Aaah, Pinecone face why ruin the fun for me?'' I said while pretending to pout.

Thalia looked at me, ''Well Moonbeam, I thought you were waiting for me?'' She said smirking.

I looked at her, ''What did you just call me?'' I said while gritting my teeth. ''I called you Moonbeam, Kelpface.'' She said smirking. (I had a little accident with kelp, which ended all over me and of course Thalia needs to remind me ever chance she gets). I just send her a slight glare and uncapped Riptide.

We both charged at each other. Lightening crackled around us. She thought she had the upperhand in this fight. She didn't know I was a son of Poseidon by birth and still had the powers. I grinned when she backed off and stepped into the water. I summoned a wave and slammed into her. She fell face first to the ground. I smirked when she looked up at me covered in mud. She glared at me harshly and send a bolt of lightening at me blasting me back.

My ears rang from the force of the blast. I looked up shackely. ''Oops, that was a bit more force than I wanted, but oh well..'' She said smirking at me. I glared at her and the ground started shaking. I started to attack more furiously and she did the same. With both didn't notice that the game already ended and that everyone was looking at us.

We kept on blasting each other with lightening and water. After fighting for awhile we blasted each other of our feet. We landed next to each other. I looked at her and started laughing at how she looked. Her hair was all over the place and her make-up was all over her face. She glared at me, but also started laughing because of how I looked. My hair stood straight up and I looked absolutely horrible.

''So your playtime is over?'' Asked a smirking Zoe. She was standing a little bit away, with the flag in her hands. Thalia and I both glared at her, but she just gave me a cheeky grin. Thalia and I became good friends over the past few days, but we could also clash hard sometimes, which would end with us fighting.

Awhile later I was sitting on the beach staring at the Moon. Mom was out riding her chariot tonight. I actually should be at diner, but I liked sitting here on the beach under the Moon with the sea close by.

''Hey Perce, why aren't you at diner?'' Thalia asked behind me.

I looked at her, ''I could ask you the same thing.'' I retorted.

''How is it that you can control water?'' She asked, I knew she wanted to know, but I avoided that topic a lot. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have used my water powers if I wanted to really avoid it, but still. I sighted and stared at the sea. Thalia looked at me waiting for an answer.

 _Thalia's POV_

I looked at Percy waiting for an answer. ''Almost no one knows this..'' He started. ''My birth father is Poseidon.'' he looked down lost in thought, but I could see the look of anger in his eyes. ''He got my mother pregnant, but after that he didn't even check up on her. She died trying to protect me from a group of Hellhounds.'' a tear fell from his eye, but he continued. ''Artemis adopted me. I still consider the woman who gave birth to me my mother, but Artemis became my real Mother. She used a blood ritual to adopt me, cleansing me from my Fathers essence. I still have his powers and I could, in some way, still be considered a son of Poseidon. He didn't even know my mother died, until I told him a few years back. He told me he didn't know. He didn't even care to check up on me, but he can personally take his other child to Camp.'' He said furiously, tears were now streaming freely down his face. ''Poseidon isn't my Father or even close to being family.''

I looked shocked at his tale. I hugged him, I didn't know why I did that.

 _Third person POV_

After Percy calmed down they were quiet for awhile. After some time Thalia started to talk. Telling Percy about her little brother Jason and how he died when she was 9. It had been the last straw and she ran away from home. They sat together the whole evening, missing the campfire and the sing along. Percy summoned some food at some point and they enjoyed their friendship.

 _Months later... (A/N this will be at the start of The Titan's Curse)_

 _Percy's POV_

''Well Percy? What do you think?'' Zoe asked. I looked at her and back to the trail we had been following for awhile now. ''I don't know. It isn't like I have seen these tracks before, but I can say that we should prepare for the worst. That way we will not face any surprises.'' I answered. Zoe and Mother nodded their heads approvingly. They had been training me more and more on how to lead the Hunt. I would be third in command. Zoe had a tiara on her head, marking her as the lieutenant. I wore something similar only it was a males version (A/N it should look like something Elrond from LOTR wears on his head).

We walked further, bows at the ready. That was when we heard fighting. We increased our pace and entered a clearing. At the otherside of the clearing was a cliff. What was in the clearing shocked us. A manticore was holding two children, a girl and a boy. I could see that stupid bastard son of Poseidon (Theo) trying and failing miserably to attack the manticore. Thalia was fighting all out, but it didn't work. Mom called out a command and everyone started shooting. ''Permission to kill, my Lady?'' Zoe asked. In private we didn't use such formalities, but here in the open we did.

''This is not fair! Direct interference is forbidden! It's against the Ancient Laws!'' the manticore yelled out.

''Not so.'' Mother answered stepping forwards, she was currently in her 12 year-old form. If you didn't know you would confuse her for a huntress, but of course if you were smart and looked closer you could see the silver godly aura around her. ''The hunting of all wild beast is withing my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast.'' She looked at Zoe, ''Zoe, permission granted.''

Zoe aimed her bow. ''If I can't have them alive I shall have them dead!'' He yelled before turning around towards the cliff. He was about to grab the two children when I heard a loud yell, ''Noo!'' and I saw a girl with blond hair jumping on the back of the Manticore. Theo also decided to enter the fight again standing between the Manticore and Zoe. ''Boy! Get out of the line of fire!'' I yelled at him, furiously. I saw the Manticore was about to jump of the cliff. In a hurry I collected the moonlight around me and started running forwards, ignoring the yells of Phoebe, Zoe and Mom. I ran so fast you could barely see me. I pushed Theo out of the way clearing Zoe's line of fire. I grabbed to two children and pulled them back. I swirled around and I charged at the Manticore.

Before I could even reach him he jumped of the cliff with the blond girl in his grasp. ''Annabeth!'' I could hear two people scream. I looked towards the cliff and paled. I turned around and saw Thalia and a satyr, Grover, standing there. ''You idiotic little girls, why did you interfere, I could handle this.'' Theo yelled towards my sisters and unknowingly at Mother.

I punched him hard in the face. He glared at me and wanted to punch back, but I caughth is arm and twisted it. I could hear a loud snapping sound when his arm broke. ''You do not talk to my Mother or my sisters like that!'' I growled. I probably didn't hear because he fell unconscious because of the pain.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the two children. ''Hi, My name is Percy and you are both save now.'' I said in a soothing voice. ''I am Bianca and that..'' she pointed at the boy beside her, ''is my little brother Nico.'' Both had black hair and onyx black eyes. I smiled at them and started explaining everything about the Greek gods. Bianca was panicking when she heard her Father was a god and Nico was jumping up and down like an excited little kid, which he is.

 **Time Skip**

I was sitting at the campfire, playing with the flames a bit. Letting them change color. I looked up when Thalia sat down beside me. ''I'm sorry'' I whispered. ''For what'' Thalia asked confused. ''It is my fault Annabeth fell of that cliff..'' I started, but she interrupted me with a hard punch in the gut. ''Do not talk like that!'' She hissed at me. ''It wasn't your fault, if it was anyones fault is was the fault of Theo.'' ''Why is Theo even here?'' I asked.

Thalia rolled her eyes and said that Chiron said he should go. It had something to do with Poseidon forcing him to let Theo go or something like that. After we talked for awhile, catching up, I stood up and walked towards Mom's tent. I walked inside and saw her sitting on the ground thinking. I sat down next to her, ''What are you thinking about?'' I asked, she looked at me and seemed to think for awhile. ''Apollo will come and bring you all to Camp tomorrow.'' She stated. ''Why? And where will you be going? Why can't I come with you? I don't want to go to Camp!'' I said really fast.

Mom took a deep breath and said, ''Apollo will come and get you because I have to go and hunt something. I have to do it alone, that's why you can't come.'' she looked at me, ''I know you don't really like that Camp, but what is the reason behind that?'' she asked. I sighed, ''I don't like how all of them stare at me. The Aphrodite cabin just stares at me and ignore me or the try to make me do things. The others aren't much different. And that idiot of an Theo just makes everything worse. The only people I can talk with there are Katie, Annabeth and Thalia. '' She nodded her head. ''Come on just go to sleep and try to make the best of it.'' she said. She pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the cheek. ''Goodnight, My little boy.'' She whispered. ''I'm not little!'' I cried out indignantly. She just laughed at that and shooed me out of the tent.

 **The next morning...**

 _Third Person POV_

Percy was sitting in Apollo's Sun Chariot. The Chariot was currently looking like a schoolbus. Percy and the Hunters were all sitting in the back. As far away from Apollo and Theo as they could, Percy was sitting at the back more because of Theo than because of Apollo. He actually liked Apollo, but that was only when he didn't try to give him tips on dating girls or try to take him to a club. Everyone was really uncomfortable, but that was because Thalia was driving and she totally sucked at it. Thalia was a nervous wreck pulling at the wheel. Some hunters were looking pale and green, not used to this kind of driving or any driving at all.

 _Thalia's POV_

Why! Why must I drive this thing! I was steering as best as I could, but seeing how high up we were didn't help. I almost burned down a small village, when I suddenly felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. A feeling of comfort and home washed over me. I looked up at the person behind me and saw that it was Percy. With Percy's help I managed to get control back over the Chariot, but still we landed in the middle of the lake when we reached Camp.

''Thanks.'' I whispered. He just smiled at me and jumped out of the bus. Percy and the hunters immediate left for their cabin, so you would probably don't see much of them.

 _Percy's POV_

''Are you ready to beat the campers again?'' asked Phoebe smirking widely. I grinned at the thought and nodded. Of course I was ready to beat the campers, when wouldn't I be? I stood up and walked towards the brazier in the dining pavilion. We were having diner and after that we would play capture the flag. ''For Mom and Hestia.'' he threw a good part of my food in the fire and left. Leaving the smell of nature and freshed baked cookies.

''Okay, Percy. You and I will go for the flag. Phoebe and Grace, you both will protect our flag and for everyone else, set as much traps as you can and take out every camper you see.'' Zoe said. We all nodded and got ready. I strapped my hunting knives on and summoned Moonlight. When the conch horn was blown Zoe and I sprinted forwards making our way towards the edge. When we were at the edge we slowed down and made our way towards the flag. We avoided all the campers, not wanting to let them know where we were.

Within minutes we had the flag and we started running for the border. I shot everyone who came close with blunt tipped arrows. We were almost there, but we saw Thalia also running with our flag. ''Give me the flag!'' I yelled at Zoe, already pulling the moonlight towards me. She threw the flag at me and my speed doubled, beating Thalia easily.

We were all smiling happily and were about to celebrate our victory, again, when I saw Zoe pale a bit. I looked to the place she was staring and saw the oracle stumbling towards us. She stopped before Zoe and opened her mouth, green smoke billowing out.  
 _  
Five shall go west, to the goddess in chains,  
One shall be lost in the land without rain,  
The bane of Olympus shows the trail,  
Campers and Hunters combined prevail,  
The Titan's Curse must one withstand,  
And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

Me and my sisters all paled. Mom was captured and we needed to find her as fast as possible. I looked at Zoe and I saw a bit of fear and then I knew. The Titan's curse is Atlas' curse, the curse of holding the sky. Zoe was a daughter of Atlas and the last line said she would die, at least that was what is looked like right know. I paled even more, this was not going to end well...

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** and this was chapter 12 I hope you all like it. I will update as soon as possible (I know I say that all the time and then let you wait awhile, but I really try to update as soon as possible) And please tell me on what you think should happen to Zoe. Should she still die? Or will she be saved and survive after all?_


	13. Chapter 13 A Lost Memory

**Child of the Moon and Hunt  
**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan owns it all._

 **Additional author's note: This an improved version, I just checked the grammar and I think most mistakes are gone. I also added and changed a few thinks**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

Me and my sisters all paled. Mom was captured and we needed to find her as fast as possible. I looked at Zoe and I saw a bit of fear and then I knew. The Titan's curse is Atlas' curse, the curse of holding the sky. Zoe was a daughter of Atlas and the last line said she would die, at least that was what is looked like right know. I paled even more, this was not going to end well...

 **Chapter 13 A Lost Memory**

''Everyone return to your cabins! Counselors come to the Big House!'' Chiron yelled over the sound of the campers. I looked at Zoe, she looked at me and tried to give me a reassuring smile, but it was more of a grimace. ''Come on, let's go to the Big House. The sooner that is over the sooner we can go and find Mom.'' She nodded and we walked away.

We sat down at the table, it was actually a ping-pong table, in the rec room. All the meetings were held there. We waited for everyone to come. It took almost half an hour for everyone to come here. I was silently fuming that they didn't take it so seriously. Theo came last and took his time. They then started talking loud, which annoyed me even more. ''SILENCE!'' I yelled, annoyance getting the better of me. ''Everyone just shut up! My Mother is captured and you are here all arguing like little kids. Behave at least like the counselors you are all supposed to be! The sooner we figure out who is coming on this quest, the sooner we can leave.''

Everyone was looking shocked at me. Some looked a bit ashamed of their behavior and of course Theo didn't look even a bit regretful. ''Well Zoe got the quest, so she chooses her companions.''

''I will take Phoebe, Bianca (she became a hunter, just like in the book), Per-'' ''You can't take only hunters! and certainly not those weaklings!'' Theo yelled out.

Zoe just gave him a glare and continued, ''Like I said I take Phoebe, Bianca, Percy and Thalia.'' I was watching Theo closely while Zoe was speaking. He was a bastard and would try to get even, no matter what. He moved slightly and I noticed a bracelet. I looked closer, but before I could see more he covered it up, glaring at me. But he also looked.. nervous, angry? I didn't really know..

Chiron wanted to figure out what the prophecy meant, before we left. Which frustrated me even more, because Zoe and I already knew and didn't really want to go into that, at least not yet. ''Chiron? Can we leave? I want to go to sleep and leave as early as possible tomorrow.'' He looked at me and nodded.

 _ **Time Skip**_

I was sitting in the back of the van. Chiron gave us a van to travel west with. Zoe was driving and I was trying to get some sleep. I didn't sleep to well last night. Getting haunted with nightmares of past... experiences. I had many nightmares of my time in the Labyrinth. I hadn't told my Mom or my sisters. I hadn't told anyone. If I told them I would also need to tell them why I had them and what they were about. And than they would know that I had been lying. I hadn't told them everything what happened to me in the Labyrinth. I didn't remember the exact words (or the whole event for that matter), until the dream I had last night. I remember it all know and that didn't help.. At all..

 **Flashback**

 _I was looking carefully around the corner. I had seen that a Titan was roaming around and I really didn't want to meet him. The way was clear so I continued walking, until I was stopped by another empousa, but before I could do anything something hard hit my head..._

…...

I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around and saw I was in some kind of prison cell. ''Aah.. You are finally awake.'' A voice behind me said. ''I wanted to meet you for a long time, son of Poseidon!'' He spat the name of Poseidon like it was an insult, which it was to me. ''I am not a son of Poseidon!'' I growled, ''I am a son of Artemis and I have nothing to do with that bastard!''

In reply I just received a booming laugh, ''You really think that?'' He asked incredulously. I shifted uncomfortable, which made the chains rattle a bit. ''Well, let me tell you something new, little demigod.'' He snarled at me. ''You ARE a child of Poseidon, if you want it or not, even though Artemis tried to replace all his DNA with hers, it failed. Gods don't have the same kind of DNA as mortals, but I will call it that so your little mortal brain will comprehend it all. For a quarter you still have Poseidon's 'DNA', half of your DNA is Artemis' and the rest is still your mortal mothers DNA. This makes you more god than mortal. You are something different, but still you are mortal. You are a son of Poseidon and on the other side you aren't, but you were born one and that's enough.''

''You may not like it, but you are probably the child of the big prophecy. And I will help you make the right choice.'' I growled and tried to break free, but this resulted in pain I had never felt before, coming from my back. ''Now, now if you behave I will not have to use such methods.'' I just hung down, feeling awful. ''You will make the decision to make the Olympians fall and I will help you. I will talk to you when the time comes. Then you will remember what happened here and you will help us rise. You will do what I say and if you don't.. well let's just say that this is nothing compared to what you will feel then!''

''I will never help you! I will rather die before that happens!'' I yelled at the Titan.  
When I said that I felt an excruciating burning pain coming from my shoulder. He had marked an huge X on my shoulder. ''We will see each other sooner than you would think, but until then... you will not remember a thing from this. You will get you memories back before we meet. And then you will make the right choice..''

Then everything turned black again...

 _When I woke up I was lying in the hallway, with no memory of what had happened to me. I couldn't remember how I got the burning mark on my shoulder or the other wounds..._

 **End of flashback**

 _Third person POV_

Everyone was looking worriedly at Percy. He was thrashing around and muttering something. They had stopped the van when his thrashing had gotten more and more violent. He than started screaming again and gripped his shoulder tightly, like it hurt him. Zoe and Thalia tried to make him stop trashing around, but that resulted in them getting hit.

He than suddenly opened his eyes and looked around. Fear written all over his face. He looked panicked and backed off, away from the other questers. ''Percy.. Calm down!'' Phoebe tried, but he looked like he didn't recognize them, like he was still dreaming. ''Please, Percy, you have to calm down!'' Zoe pleaded. She was shocked to see Percy like that, who was like a brother to her. After almost 15 minutes he started to calm down.

Zoe tried to approach him again, he was fully calm now. She sat down on her knees in front of him, ''Percy?''. He didn't react at first, but he then slowly looked up. Tears were pooled in his eyes. ''What happened?'' She asked soothingly. He tensed at this, the first few tears falling down his face. ''N-n-no-th-thing-g..'' he muttered out, unconvincingly. ''Percy.. If something is wrong, you can tell me..'' she continued. Bianca and Thalia decided to leave them alone.

Phoebe also crouched down next to him. ''Percy? What happened?'' She asked, he just shook his head.  
''Happened this before?'' He slowly nodded at this. ''What was it about?'' Zoe asked. He shook slightly, tears still streaming down his face.

 _Zoe's POV (didn't expect this did you? ;) )_

I looked at boy, who I considered a brother, before me. I had never seen him like this, but he had a been a bit different after the Labyrinth... The Labyrinth.. Of course! She almost face palmed herself for not figuring this out earlier. ''What happened in the Labyrinth?'' I asked softly. Phoebe looked shocked, but then a look of realization crossed her face.

We didn't expect what happened next. Percy broke down completely. We quickly pulled him in a hug, trying to comfort him. He told us what happened (it took awhile, because he was crying too hard). That ,and the stress of knowing that Artemis was captured, was to much for him. We comforted him for almost the entire day. He let out all the stress and pain. He could bear the pain, but the stress of his Mom being captured wore him down heavily. It shocked us that a Titan tried to recruit him and tried to convince him to betray Olympus.

 **Line Break**

After the little incident in the beginning of the quest we made our way west again. No one had spoken a word about what happened. Knowing that it wasn't the right time. Thalia was a huge help, she tried keeping him distracted and talked to him like nothing had happened. Bianca tried, but failed to pretend nothing had happened. After a day or so he was almost his old self again (as far as he could be). He joked again and of course had a few fights with Thalia. Which I had to break up before anything could happen, because we could not afford to blow up the van.

 **To be continued...  
**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hee, sorry, but I will continue chapter 13 next time. I had a hard time writing it and it just didn't turn out the way I wanted to (I have like 10 different versions on my laptop). So this was the first part and the second part will come soon after New Year. I hope you like it. I also didn't like how, in most fanfictions, nothing seems to bother Percy. I think that after a hard experience he will still suffer some consequences, like nightmares. So that is what I showed in this chapter. He is just as vulnerable as most people. I also wanted a twist so that's when the titan comes in. If you have a specific titan in mind, who should be the one who tries to get Percy(the titan in the flashback), please send a review or a PM.


	14. Chapter 13 A Lost Memory: part 2

**Child of the Moon and Hunt  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own PJO or HOO.

 _ **Author's Note:** First I want to thank everyone for their positive reviews. I never thought that people would like my writing, so your reviews really help to keep me writing and making me try to make it better and better. I also want to thank those who gave suggestion as to who the Titan should be. I also want to wish all of you a happy new year._

 **Additional author's note: This an improved version, I just checked the grammar and I think most mistakes are gone. I also added and changed a few thinks**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _Thalia was a huge help, she tried keeping him distracted and talked to him like nothing had happened. Bianca tried, but failed to pretend nothing had happened. After a day or so he was almost his old self again (as far as he could be). He joked again and of course had a few fights with Thalia. Which I had to break up before anything could happen, because we could not afford to blow up the van._

 **Chapter 13 The Lost Memory, second part**

 _Third Person POV_

The five questers decided to stop at a museum. They had already been driving for hours and they needed a short break. There was a small restaurant in the museum, so they decided to eat something there.

 _Percy's POV_

I was following Zoe towards the restaurant, when something on the left caught my eye. ''I will just walk for a bit, I will catch up later.'' I said before turning around and walking away. Not even waiting for a reply. I softly rounded the corner. I saw how a boy, slightly younger than me, entered the Smithsonian museum via a back door. When he was trough I ran softly to the door so I could get in before the door closed again.

I was thankful that I could be as silent as a hunter, because otherwise I would have already been discovered. ''Do you have it?'' a loud commanding voice said. I walked on quietly. I was standing on a balcony now and I could oversee everything. The man who had just spoken looked familiar in some way. His dark hair and dark eyes reminded me of someone. I looked closer and I realized that it was Atlas. And he looked familiar because Zoe has the same dark hair and eyes.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the boy I had been following stepped forward. He was hooded so I could not see his face. ''I have it right here, my Lord.'' He said in a shaking voice. Bootlicker, I thought. The boy raised his hand and I looked closer. He carried a small piece of silver clothing. I could recognize it everywhere, it was a piece of a hunters outfit. Zoe's outfit to be precise. ''I took it from that lieutenant.''

''Do NOT speak of her in my presence!'' Atlas yelled. ''Do the campers now? That you betrayed them or are you still a useful spy among them?'' he asked.

''They do not now, my lord. They are too stupid to see past the mist you put around my bracelet and I haven't given them reason to doubt me.'' The boy said. I looked closer at his wrist and of course there it was, a bracelet. On the the bracelet hung a Scythe charm. I was racking my brain trying to figure out what it meant. But then one of the mortal guards stepped forward. ''Do you have the teeth?'' Atlas asked. The mortal nodded, looking afraid, and showed him the teeth. ''Good, now plant them!'' he ordered. More mortals came forward and they started planting the teeth and gave them water (not normal water, but I don't know what else it is).

I flattened myself to the ground when I saw the boy, Luke, next to Atlas scanning the area. ''NO, no ,no! You idiots! Those are the wrong teeth! How many times do I have to tell you to get the dinosaur teeth! And not, not THAT!'' Atlas yelled at the mortals. I Slowly looked up again. To my surprise there small little skeleton.. kittens? I smirked, but it disappeared fast from my face when a guard returned again and this time with different teeth. These one looked bigger and I guess much more dangerous. ''Stupid mortals, don't even know when they have dragon teeth in their possession. They think it are dinosaur teeth.'' I heard Atlas saying, but I didn't pay attention to him, because when they let water fall over the teeth, they started growing.

I wished that they would turn in those little skeleton kittens again, but of course, no such luck. They grew and grew, until their were big skeleton warriors standing in the place of the teeth. There were seven skeleton warriors. The boy I had followed walked towards them, ready to hand them the piece of clothing.

Yes, you can call me stupid, but I couldn't let them have the piece of clothing. So I jumped down from the balcony and ripped the piece of clothing out of the boys hands. I turned around and ran for the exit, I could hear Atlas bellowing orders and I ran faster. I heard a ripping sound from my hoody and I knew that I was in trouble.

I sprinted down to the restaurant of the Smithsonian and ran towards my companions. ''We.. ha-ave to.. leave!'' I managed out, breathing heavy from the adrenaline and the sprint. ''Skeleton warriors are coming and we really don't want to meet them.''. Zoe nodded her head and stood up followed by the rest. We made our way towards the back and were about to open the door when we heard, ''Look mommy, a little kitten!'' We turned around and there before us stood not a kitten, but the Nemean Lion.

I summoned Riptide and took an battle stance. Zoe looked at me and nodded her head, showing that she understood my plan. ''Thalia? Ready to entertain that little kitten over there?'' I asked playfully. Thalia just grinned at me and tapped her bracelet and her shield, Aegis, sprang to existence. In her other hand her spear appeared from the mace canister. Together we charged at the Nemean Lion.

We quickly found out that his hide was indeed impenetrable. Zoe, Phoebe and Bianca were shooting arrows at it, but nothing pierced his hide. I grew frustrated and threw a ball of flames at it. Thalia was shooting it with lightening, while trying to pierce his hide with her spear. I was to slow to avoid the paw of the lion and I was flying backwards. I landed next to Phoebe, I growled and stood up again. I stepped forward again and I send a jet of flames towards it's head. It roared in pain, or annoyance, and looked at me.

''Shoot at his mouth! As soon as it opens again!'' I yelled, trying to make myself heard over the loud noise the Nemean Lion produced. I was standing next to Thalia again. ''Shoot lightening at his head, particular his eyes and mouth.'' I said. She nodded and lightening started to crackle around here. I summoned another jet of flames and send it towards the Nemean Lions head. I guess his eyes and mouth were his weak spots, because when Thalia and I started aiming for his eyes and mouth he roared at us. Arrows immediately were send in his mouth. Seconds later it exploded in golden dust. His hide was all that was left. I looked at it.

Zoe looked at it with an angry expression on her face. I walked towards the hide and picked it up. They were all following my movements closely. I walked towards an garbage bin and lit it on fire. I threw in the hide, ''For Mom.'' I muttered softly, but I guess they all heard. I ignored there stares and walked away. ''Come on we have to keep moving. Those skeleton warriors will not be far behind.'' I said.

 **Time Skip**

''You say those skeleton warriors came from dragon teeth?'' Zoe asked. I nodded my head. ''Than we really have a big problem. As those teeth were what I think they were than those skeleton warriors are called Spartus. They will not stop until they have finished their mission.''

''Well, there isn't much we can do about that now, but what bothers me is that we have a traitor in camp.'' Thalia said angrily.

''Zoe, where did the Scythe stand for?'' I asked, I knew I should know, but I just couldn't remember it. She looked at me closely from the rearview mirror. ''It's the symbol of Kronos.'' She said simply.

''That boy, he was wearing this bracelet, it had a Scythe charm hanging from it. He used the mist to conceal it, but I could see trough it. What if all the traitors wear that sign? The sign of Kronos?'' I thought out loud. No one reacted to that one, all of us were thinking about the past events.

A loud crackling noise got our attention again. ''Zoe why are we stopping?'' Bianca asked.

''We are not stopping! Well we are, but not because of me, the van just broke down.''

We stopped the van and decided that we just had to walk the rest of the way.

We started walking our way west. Phoebe, Zoe and I were used to walking a lot and kept the pace high, but Bianca and Thalia weren't used to it so they struggled a bit to keep up with us. We weren't even close to a town so we couldn't take the bus or train. We had to walk to the next town and see from there how to continue.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** So this was the second (and last) part of chapter 13. It turned out more or less how I had it in mind. I hope you all like it and I will update as soon as possible._


	15. Chapter 14 Meet The Lady

**Child of the Moon and Hunt  
**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own PJO or HOO_

 _ **Author's Note:** and I am back with chapter 14! It took me awhile, because I had to work overtime and after that I was too tired to write. I used parts from the titan's curse and changed them a bit and of course added my own things. So if you recognize things that's because it's from the titan's curse and of course I do not own those parts._

 **Additional author's note: This an improved version, I just checked the grammar and I think most mistakes are gone. I also added and changed a few thinks**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_  
 _  
_ _We started walking our way west. Phoebe, Zoe and I were used to walking a lot and kept the pace high, but Bianca and Thalia weren't used to it so they struggled a bit to keep up with us. We weren't even close to a town so we couldn't take the bus or train. We had to walk to the next town and see from there how to continue._

 **Chapter 14 Meet The Lady**

The five quester stood at an empty abandoned road. They had taken a train (which Fred, AKA Apollo, had provided for them) and it had stopped here. When they looked back at the train it had disappeared, it looked like no train had ever been there. They continued to walk and they soon saw a small village, but before they could get any closer they were stopped by a limousine.

To their surprise it was Ares who stepped out. ''The Lady wants to see you'' he said gruffly to Percy.

''What Lady?'' Thalia asked.

Ares turned to her, ''Well, well. I heard you were back.'' he said pushing Percy aside.

''Thalia, daughter of Zeus,'' he mused. ''you're not hanging out with very good company.'' He said while eying Phoebe, Zoe and Bianca.

''What do you want, Ares?'' Zoe growled, ''And who is in the car?''  
Ares smirked, loving the attention he got.  
''She doesn't want to meet you, she just wants to meet Percy.''

''Why don't you go ahead and see how to continue your way west, while Percy here is going to talk to the Lady'' Ares said. They were about to argue with that, ''Just go ahead, I will catch up after I talk with this Lady.'' Percy said.

They nodded reluctantly and walked towards the village.

''Get inside, punk'' Ares growled.

 _Percy's POV_

I stepped in and Ares closed the door behind me.

Before me sat the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I immediately knew who it was, I had seen her on Olympus before. I can't tell you how she looked like, I don't know what color hair she had or her eye color. She looked absolutely perfect. Pick your favorite hair color, eye color, whatever. The goddess had it. She smiled at me and she looked like Thalia just for a few seconds.

''Lady Aphrodite.'' He stammered out, barely able to form complete sentences.

She smirked at me, ''Aren't you cute. Now please hold this.'' She handed me a polished mirror and started checking her make-up. It seemed that she saw a non-existing flaw in her make-up. I didn't know why, but I held up the mirror for her.  
''Do you know why I wanted to talk to you?'' She asked.

My head was clouded and I just couldn't seem to think straight in her presence. ''I-i don't know..''

''Oh dear, still in denial?'' She said.  
I could hear Ares chuckle outside. He could probably hear everything. This made me angry, Which was probably the cause of his aura.

Okay extra information:  
Every god has a different aura. Ares aura made you angry and you want to pick a fight. Aphrodite's aura makes you fall for her. My Mothers aura reminded me of nature and calmed me down, but that would change as soon as she got angry or didn't like you. Every god had a different aura and it's effects were also different. Some aura's were overwhelming, sometimes you wouldn't even notice the aura. You probably wouldn't notice Hestia's aura, but it was of course there, it only made you feel really comfortable and made you feel at home. Because it has a pleasant effect people tend to not notice it. Demigods have auras too, but they are hard to notice or almost none existent.

But enough of that, let's just continue with the story.

Thanks to Ares aura, I could think clear again. ''I don't know what you're talking about.'' I stated.

''Ooh come on, what is the real reason you are on this quest?'' she asked, like it had the most obvious answer.

''I came on this quest to rescue my Mother, there is nothing else to it.'' I growled. I was getting more and more frustrated.

''Ooh, Artemis, speaking of a hopeless case. At least if they kidnap a goddess, she should be breathtakingly beautiful, don't you think?'' She asked.

I was fuming now, no one and I repeat no one talks about my Mother like that!

I growled at the goddess before me, ''Don't talk about my Mother like that! She was chasing a dangerous monster. She does something useful. Unlike you! You just sit around and mess with peoples lives!'' I yelled at her.

She looked quit shocked that I talked to her like that.

Without thinking clearly I rammed the door open and stepped out. I shot both Ares and Aphrodite a glare before I started walking towards the village. I was furious.

I stopped just before I entered the town and looked back. The limo was still there but it looked badly burned and a burning trail could be seen from the limo to the village. I was shocked. I had been so angry I had burned things around me without thinking. I shook my head and started looking for my friends.

They just came out of a taco restaurant. They quickly ran my way. ''Who was that lady and what did she want?'' Thalia asked.

''It was Aphrodite and she wanted to talk about the quest.'' I said.  
Zoe looked at me more closely, I shifted nervously, she knew me too well and would know that I held something back. ''What did she say?'' Thalia asked.

''Nothing much.'' I snapped, thinking about what Aphrodite had said about my Mother.  
''Let's just go. The junkyard of the gods is nearby and we need to cross that.''

They looked a bit shocked, but didn't commend on it.

They were about to continue when I stopped them.

''I'm sorry..'' I started, but I was cut off.

''Don't'' Phoebe said, ''We all know that Aphrodite tends to get under your skin.'' They all nodded in agreement and smiled a bit at them. Thankful that they understood.

 **Line Break**  
 _A/N: they are now at the part that they seek out Nereus. Bianca still died (sorry if you hoped that she somehow survived) I skipped that part and some parts after that (like Hoover dam), because I didn't want to change those parts so they are like in the books._

 _(Still Percy's POV)_

''Come on, Percy, just put this on!''

''No! I will not wear that!'' I yelled back.

No way I was going to wear those... clothes. They smelled horrible and there were stains in it which I don't want to know from what it is.

As answer I just got a glare from all the three girls. ''Put it on!'' Zoe said, more like ordered.

''No! Those things are disgusting.'' I said stubbornly.

They all looked at each other and nodded to each other. I paled, not wanting to know what they were planning.

 **Few minutes later...**

''Now was that so hard?'' Thalia asked with a smirk. I glared at her, but she only laughed.

They had teamed up and literally forced me in those rags. I now looked even worse than a homeless person and I smelled like one too. I felt horrible and dirty in these things.

I growled something under my breath and made my way down the pier, looking for Nereus.

I looked around and tried to find him. I was about to give up when the horrible smell of rotten fish and seaweed reached my nose. I followed the smell and I saw Nereus sitting a bit farther.

I slammed my fist in my jeans and started walking towards him pretending to be a teenager with a lot of problems. I started grumbling under my breath about parents, school, etc. Nereus didn't give me even a second glance. When I was right next to him I jumped on him and tried to wrestle him to the ground.

''Get off of me! Idiotic, stupid demigods! Why are you always after me?!'' He growled. I struggled hard and started changing shape, but I held on.

''Because you know everything!'' I yelled back.

He changed into a goldfish when we were near the shore and tried to get in the water. I knew as soon as he reached the water I would lose him. I tried to stop him, but luckily he changed into a dolphin and he tried to swam away from me.

I used my powers of water to grab onto him. After struggling for about half an hour he washed up on the shore with me still on his back.

''Fine, you captured me. You know the rules: One question per capture!'' He growled.

''What was my Mother hunting?'' I asked.

''Ha! Is that your question? That's an easy one, it's right over there!'' he said pointing towards the see before slipping away from my grip and running into the sea. I was looking shocked at the creature he had pointed at.

My friends were standing next to me also looking at the creature. It was half serpent half bull.  
''I know what that is..'' Zoe said suddenly. ''It's a bad sign that it has appeared.''

''You don't mean it is the..'' I trailed off. I was suspecting what it was, but like Zoe said. If it has appeared now it means that we have a problem.

''Yes, it's the Ophiotaurus. And you know what that means.'' She said. I nodded. Mom had forced me to learn the entire history of the Gods. In the Titan war this creature had appeared and the titans had killed it, Zeus' eagle had snatched away the entrails before they could burn it, but it really does mean trouble.

Like my Mother said back then, when I asked why they would kill an innocent creature: 'There is great power in killing innocence.' This creature was an innocent monster and if you killed it and sacrificed his entrails, you would gain the power the defeat the Gods. That it had appeared would mean that the Great Prophecy was coming to pass and that could only mean that bad things are going to happen.

''Euhmm... Okay you all know what it is, but I don't. So someone please tell me what that thing is?!'' Thalia asked a bit annoyed.

So Zoe told her the story. The Ophiotaurus came closer and Thalia looked at it, with a strange glint in her eyes. ''So this creature has the power the vanquish the Gods?'' She asked.

I looked at her and nodded, but I didn't like the glint in her eyes. I couldn't put my finger on what it was... was it hunger? But for what?

''We have to protect him, if Atlas or one of his minions capture this creature we have a huge problem.'' I exclaimed. ''Luke wouldn't hesitate..'' Thalia muttered. ''The power to overthrow Olympus. That's.. that's huge.''

''Yes, it is, my dear,'' said a man's voice in a heavy French accent, ''And it's a power you shall unleash.''

The Ophiotaurus made a whimpering noise and submerged into the water.  
We had been so busy worrying about the appearance of the Ophiotaurus that we had allowed ourself to be ambushed. Before us stood the manticore, in his strange human form. Luke was standing next to him and they were accompanied by a almost a dozen mortals.

''This is just pairr-fect'' He gloated.

"Long ago, the gods banished me to Persia," the manticore said. "I was forced to scrounge for food on the edges of the world, hiding in forests, devouring insignificant human farmers for my meals. I never got to fight any great heroes. I was not feared and admired in the old stories! But now that will change. The Titans shall honor me, and I shall feast on the flesh of half-bloods!"

"Where… where are the skeletons?" I asked the manticore.

He sneered. "I do not need those foolish undead! The General thinks I am worthless? He will change his mind when I defeat you myself!"

I needed time to think. I had to save the Ophiotaurs. I could dive into the sea, but how could I make a quick getaway with a five-hundred-pound cow serpent? And what about my friends?

"We beat you once before," I said. "Ha! You could barely fight me with a goddess on your side. And, alas… that goddess is preoccupied at the moment. There will be no help for you now."

Zoe notched an arrow and aimed it straight at the manticore's head. The guards on either side of us raised their guns.

"Wait!" I said. "Zoe, don't!" The manticore smiled. "The boy is right, Zoe Nightshade. Put away your bow. It would be a shame to kill you before you witnessed Thalia's great victory."

"What are you talking about?" Thalia growled. She had her shield and spear ready.

"Surely it is clear," the manticore said. "This is your moment. This is why Lord Kronos brought you back to life. You will sacrifice the Ophiotaurus. You will bring its entrails to the sacred fire on the mountain. You will gain unlimited power. And for your eighteenth birthday, you will overthrow Olympus."

No one spoke. It made terrible sense.

Thalia was only, just like me, only two years away from turning 18, (A/N: I changed the age for the Great Prophecy because otherwise the time line didn't work out like I wanted too.)

And here was a choice, a terrible choice that could mean the end of the gods. It was just like the prophecy said. I wasn't sure if I felt relieved, horrified, or disappointed. I wasn't the prophecy kid after all. Doomsday was starting right now. Thalia was apparently older than me, we didn't knew for sure, I could have asked Apollo, but we didn't talk that much and most of the time when we talked it wasn't a serious conversation about prophecies.

I waited for Thalia to tell the manticore off, but she hesitated. She looked completely stunned.

"You know it is the right choice," the manticore told her. "Your friend Luke recognized it. You shall be reunited with him. You shall rule this world together under the auspices of the Titans. Your father abandoned you, Thalia. He cares nothing for you. And now you shall gain power over him. Crush the Olympians underfoot, as they deserve. Call the beast! It will come to you. Use your spear."

I was looking at Thalia and I could clearly see the same glint in her eyes as before, but now I recognized it. I had seen it before, by Zeus. Thalia had the same fatal flaw as Zeus, which is power hungry.

''Thalia! Snap out of it! I spoke with your Father. He cares for you. He was depressed when you were turned into a tree and he was so happy when you turned back. He really cares for you and he really helps you as much as he can.'' I said frantically.

She looked at me, a dazed look in her eyes. It was almost like I wasn't there and she just looked straight trough me.

''Please, Thalia, this isn't you. You aren't a traitor!''

I stepped closer to her.

''Don't listen to him! He tells lies! The Gods don't care about us. You know that!'' Luke suddenly yelled. He hadn't spoken until now.

I saw Thalia doubting again.

''Thalia, please, if you don't belief that your Father really does care, please than.. do it for me..'' I whispered. ''I care about you and I don't want to lose you and I really don't want to fight you''

She looked at me, not looking dazed anymore. She tightened her grip and her spear and I knew what she was about to do, so I turned around and raised my hands.

I used all my powers over water to grab the Ophiotaurus and I launched him into the air. I send a silent prayer to Zeus, hoping that he would hear me and keep it safe. With a flash I saw the Ophiotaurus disappear.

The manticore yelled for the guards to stop me, but it was already to late. Zoe and Phoebe started shooting at them with deadly accuracy. I summoned Moonlight and I also started shooting, but my target was Luke and the manticore. Thalia was still a bit dazed.

I shot a few more arrows and than grabbed Thalia and dragged her towards the mall of San Fransisco. Zoe and Phoebe followed close behind.

We took a wrong turn and we ended in a dead end, we tried to turn around but the guards were already closing in on use, the manticore close behind them. We were cornered and there was no way out for us.

Zoe readied her bow and Phoebe got out her hunting knives. Thalia raised her shield, and I noticed a tear running down her cheek. Suddenly it occurred to me: this had happened to her before. She had been cornered on Half-Blood Hill. She'd willingly given her life for her friends. But this time, she couldn't save us.

How could I let that happen to her?

''Please..'' I pleaded, ''someone, Poseidon, anyone.. Help!'' I whispered.

But of course nothing happened. Why would they help us and why would I even think that Poseidon would help me.

The manticore grinned. "Spare the daughter of Zeus. She will join us soon enough. Kill the others." The men raised their guns, and something strange happened.

A pressing presence was near. It pressed against our minds, but than it seemed to pass. Unfortunately, or fortunately, it didn't seem to pass the mortals. Than the smell of vines and wine reached us.

Than we heard a terrible snap. The sound of their minds snapping. The sound of madness. One guard put his pistol between his teeth like it was a bone and ran around on all fours. Two others dropped their guns and started waltzing with each other. The fourth began doing what looked like an Irish clogging dance. It would have been funny if it hadn't been so terrifying. "No!" screamed the manticore. "I will deal with you myself!"

Before he could do anything there was a bright flash of light and the manticore was shot down with a golden arrow. Leaving only golden dust.

''thank the gods..'' Phoebe yelled out. I shook my head. ''Yea well, thank Dionysus and Apollo.'' I said. ''Why did they actually help?'' Zoe asked. It wasn't normal for gods to interfere.

'' I asked'' I said simply. ''You asked?'' Thalia said dumbfounded. ''Yes, Well I didn't ask Dionysus or Apollo specifically. I asked one of the Gods the help us, I asked Poseidon, but he just doesn't care!'' I growled, before silently thanking the two Gods who helped us.

 **Line break**

We were running trough San Fransisco. Trying to get to the Garden of the Hesperides in time.

"I don't get it," I said. "Why do we have to get there at sunset? Why can't we enter it any time we want?"

"The Hesperides are the nymphs of the sunset," Zoe said. "We can only enter their garden as day changes to night."

"What happens if we miss it?" I asked, not wanting to know what the consequences would be.

"Tomorrow is winter solstice. If we miss sunset tonight, we would have to wait until tomorrow evening. And by then, the Olympian Council will be over. We must free Lady Artemis tonight."

We all nodded our heads and started running even faster. If Mom missed the Council it would mean huge trouble.

We eventually decided to 'borrow' a car, that way we could get there faster.

Zoe was driving at top speed towards the Garden.

Ahead of us loomed Mount Tamalpais. I guess, in terms of mountains, it was a small one, but it looked plenty huge as we were driving toward it.  
"We have to concentrate," Thalia said.

"The Mist is really strong here."

"The magical kind or the natural kind?" I asked.

"Both."

The gray clouds swirled even thicker over the mountain, and we kept driving straight toward them. We were out of the forest now, into wide open spaces of cliffs and grass and rocks and fog. I happened to glance down at the ocean as we passed a scenic curve, and I saw something that made me jump out of my seat. "Look!" But we turned a corner and the ocean disappeared behind the hills.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"A big white ship," I said. "Docked near the beach. It looked like a cruise ship." Her eyes widened. "Luke's ship?" I wanted to say I wasn't sure. It might be a coincidence. But I knew better. The Princess Andromeda, Luke's demon cruise ship, was docked at that beach. That's why he'd sent his ship all the way down to the Panama Canal. It was the only way to sail it from the East Coast to California.

"We will have company, then," Zoe said grimly. "Kronos's army."

I was about to answer, when suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Thalia shouted, "Stop the car. NOW!" Zoe must've sensed something was wrong, because she slammed on the brakes without question. The yellow VW spun twice before coming to a stop at the edge of the cliff. "Out!" Thalia opened the door and pushed me hard. We both rolled onto the pavement.

The next second:

BOOOM!

A huge lightening bolt hit the car, destroying it.

I swallowed the taste of smoke out of my mouth, and looked at Thalia. "You saved my life."

"One shall perish by a parent's hand" she muttered. "Curse him. He would destroy me? Me?"

It took me a second to realize she was talking about her dad. "Oh, hey, that couldn't have been Zeus's lightning bolt. No way."

"Whose, then?" Thalia demanded.

"I don't know. Zoe said Kronos's name. Maybe he—" Thalia shook her head, looking angry and stunned. "No. That wasn't it."

"Wait," I said. "Where's Zoe? Zoe!"

''Silence! You idiot! Do you want to wake Ladon?'' Zoe growled at me, suddenly standing next to me.

With that she stepped in a sheet of Mist and when it passed Zoe was gone.

''Concentrate on Zoe'' I said, ''We are following her. Keep that in mind.''

And with that we started to enter the Mist.

* * *

 **Author's note:** and that was the end of chapter 14! I hope you all like it! And here is the changed version of the Great Prophecy:

 _A half-blood of the eldest gods_

 _Shall reach eighteen against all odds_

 _And see the world in endless sleep_

 _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

 _A single choice shall end his days_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze_

or well it hasn't really changed much, but I changed it a little (one word) and this is the changed one. I just needed to change the age otherwise it didn't fit with the timeline.


	16. Author's Note

**Child of the Moon and Hunt  
**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

For everyone who is following my story, sorry that I haven't written in awhile but I had a lot of personal stuff I had to deal with and didn't have the time or concentration to write, but I will continue from now on, it will just not be on a regular basis, but I will try to write as often as I can.

I have read the entire story again and I noticed that there a some mistakes and I will try to chance that. Also I am not really happy with the first chapter and some parts of later chapters so I will partly rewrite the story. And for the ones who also follow my other story: A Second Chance, A New Life, I have put it on Hiatus because I just can't continue to write two stories with the limited time I have available these days. I will continue it at some point but for now I just can't do it.

-Wolflover2770

P.S.: I will add an additional Author's Note at the beginning of each chapter if I changed it.


	17. Chapter 15 Othrys

**Child of the Moon and Hunt  
**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own PJO or HoO._

 _Author's Note: And after a long wait here is chapter 15. It took some time, but i finally finished it. I have also finished the improvements of previous chapters so there are some changes, but chapter 1 has the biggest. Thank you for your patience and here is chapter 15 so enjoy reading._

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _With that she stepped in a sheet of Mist and when it passed Zoe was gone._

 _''Concentrate on Zoe'' I said, ''We are following her. Keep that in mind.''_

 _And with that we started to enter the Mist._

 **Chapter 15 Othrys**

 _Percy's POV_

They were slowly walking trough the Garden of the Hesperides, he could feel Thalia brush against his arm.

''Well, who do we have here?'' they suddenly heard, four girls appeared in front of them. They looked a lot like Zoe, but on the other hand they looked different.

''Hello, sisters.'' Zoe said.

''We do not see a sisters of ours! We only see 2 hunters and 2 demigods.'' The one in the front said harshly to them.

''Technically I am also a hunter..'' I said, but I stopped when I saw the look they gave me.

Zoe said something to her sisters, but I saw something move from the corner of my eye. I turned to look at it and I saw a tree.

The tree was huge and had Golden Apples, the Apples of Immortality. I looked at the Apples and I immediately knew that one bite would be the best thing I ever tasted. The only thing that would stop me was the huge dragon curled around the tree.

''…. I will distract Ladon..'' He heard Zoe say, but I hadn't heard the rest.

''Wait what?'' I asked.

Thalia just rolled her eyes and dragged me along. ''Come on, Moonbeam, pay attention.'' he could hear Phoebe snicker next to him, when she heard the nickname.

''Stay on the outskirts of the Garden, Ladon will not see you as threat to the Tree that way.'' Zoe informed us. ''As long as I am the bigger threat he will not attack you.''

''Hi, buddy, do you remember me?'' I heard Zoe saying to Ladon, while she walked closer to him.

Phoebe and Thalia almost dragged me with them, until we heard a loud hissing sound. We turned around and saw Ladon attack Zoe, Zoe was quick and avoided the heads, at least it looked like it.

''Come on, let's go!'' Zoe yelled at us, when she reached us.

Zoe was breathing hard and holding her side. ''Zoe, you are wounded?!'' I practically yelled.

''It's nothing..'' She muttered, but I could see that it wasn't nothing.

''Let me heal you.'' I said and grabbing her arm.

She glared at me, ''We don't have time for that and I said it was nothing!'' she snapped.

''It doesn't look like nothing and it will just take a few seconds!'' I shot back

I concentrated and my hands started to glow, this was a power I got from Hestia. Hestia gave me the power to heal someone, I can heal almost everyone, except for myself.

I slowly placed my hand at her side where the wounds now started to heal, I could feel my powers drain, but I ignored it. The wound slowly closed, but I could feel that the poison didn't completely vanish, she would need treatment for that as soon as possible.

''Done! Now let's go!'' I called out.

Zoe gave me a grateful smile and started leading us up on the mountain.

When we reached the top we stopped walking, what we saw shocked us all. We saw ruins, blocks of black granite and marble as big as houses. Broken columns and bronze statues which looked like they had been half melted.

''The ruins of Mount Othrys.'' Thalia whispered in awe.  
''Yes.'' Zoe said, ''It was not here before, this is bad..''

''But wasn't this destroyed after the first war?'' I asked.

''Yes, at the end of the war it was blasted to pieces.'' Zoe answered me.

Phoebe walked as first trough the ruins, ''Othrys moves just like Olympus. Olympus is now above New York. Othrys always existed on the edge of civilization, that it is on this mountain is bad.'' Phoebe whispered.

''Why is it bad?'' Thalia asked.

''Because..'' I started but Zoe was faster., ''It's Atlas mountain'' Zoe finished for me.

''It's were he holds the sky.'' I continued.

''Where he used to hold the sky.'' Phoebe said in despair, she had reach the summit as first and stood frozen in her spot. I quickly walked towards her.

Grey clouds swirled around like a heavy vortex, making a funnel cloud that almost touched the mountain top, but instead it rested on the shoulders of a young woman with auburn hair and a tattered silver dress. Her legs were bound to the rock with Celestial bronze chains.

''MOM!'' I yelled.

''My Lady'' Phoebe and Zoe said at the same time as me. We all rushed forward.

Mom looked up, ''Stop! It's a trap! You must leave, now!'' Mom's voice was strained, she was drenched in sweat, I had never seen her in such a pain, but the weight of the sky was clearly to much for her.

I ignored her protest and ran towards her.

 _Thalia's POV_

Percy ran forward, completely ignoring Artemis protests and warnings that they should go. I saw a few tears running down his face while he pulled on the chains.

That was when we heard a loud booming voice: ''Ah, how touching!''

Percy's POV

I spun around when I heard that voice. I paled when I saw Atlas standing there, the resembles to Zoe very clear to see. Atlas wore a brown silk suit, at his side stood Luke to my surprise. Luke was holding his sword against Annabeth's throat, who was shackled and gagged. And to make matters worse a dozen dracaenae had accompanied them, caring a golden coffin.

I summoned Riptide.

''Luke! Let Annabeth go!'' I heard Thalia growl. Luke smiled, but he looked weak and pale.

''That's the Generals decision, but it is nice to see you too, Thalia'' he responded. Thalia just spat at him.

Atlas chuckled, ''So much for old friends. And you, Zoe? How is my little traitor doing? I will enjoy killing you!''

''Do not respond!'' He heard Mom groan out, ''Do not challenge him!''

But I didn't listen, this would be one of those moments I didn't think things trough.

''So you are Atlas? I expected something more of the general of the titans and the supposed terror of the gods.'' I taunted.

Atlas growled, ''And who are you insolent little brat!''

I smirked, I was so going to enjoy annoying the titan, ''I am Perseus Nightshade, Son of Artemis, Brother of Zoe, Hunter and favorite grandson of Zeus!'' I said smiling.  
(A/N: The reason for the use of the last name NIghtshade is explained in Chapter 8, that was after I changed it so if you haven't read that part I suggest you read that part so you understand why I chose to use Nightshade instead of Jackson.)

Atlas grew red in the face after I said my last name was Nightshade and that I was Zoe's brother.

''Well Perseus.'' Atlas spat, ''This is none of your business, this is a family matter!''

Thalia looked confused at this, ''Wait family matter?'' She asked.

''Yes, a family matter, Atlas is my Father.'' Zoe answered begrudgingly.

You could clearly see the family resemblance, they had the same regal expression, Atlas had the same cold look Zoe could get when she was angry.

''Let Artemis go!'' Zoe demanded.

Atlas walked closer to Mom. ''Perhaps you'd like to take the sky for her, then? Be my guest.''

Zoe opened her mouth to answer, ''No! Do not offer, Zoe! I forbid you.'' Mom yelled, sounding desperate and her voice was even more strained.

 _Third Person POV_

Atlas smirked and knelled down next to Artemis and tried to touch her face, but she tried to bite his fingers, almost biting them off. ''You see, traitorous daughter, your mistress rather likes her new job.'' He said. ''I think I will let all those weak Olympians take turns holding the Sky. They will feel my burden, once Lord Kronos rules again!''

Atlas turned around and walked towards Thalia, Phoebe and Percy.  
''So these are the best heroes of this age? Not much of a challenge.'' He said, sounding bored.

''Then let's see! Fight us!'' Percy challenged.

''Has your sweet little mother taught you nothing?'' He asked mockingly.

Percy growled angrily but didn't say anything.

''An immortal doesn't fight a mere mortal directly. It is beneath our dignity. I will have Luke and my.. other 'helper' crush you.''

 _Percy's POV_

I frowned when he mentioned this other 'helper', but then I remembered that hooded boy from the museum. Trying to get extra time and find this extra helper who should be here somewhere I taunted further, ''So you are another coward?''

''You call me a coward?!'' he growled, glowing with hatred. ''My Brother has something to say about your... 'Courage'. If you can call screaming like a girl and pleading for mercy brave.''

I trembled with rage and fear, images of that encounter flashed trough my mind.

''Aah, I see you remember it then.. But you haven't told your own 'Mother'? My, my it is even worse then I thought.'' He continued taunting.

''Well, have you made your choice? Who will you join?'' Atlas continued, ''Or should we make it for you? My Brother beliefs you will make the right decision, but I think you are to much of a coward to join the mighty Titans!''

I looked at Mom, she looked at me, confused, but also a hurt look in her eyes. I felt Thalia's hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

''There is no choice to make. I will never betray my family and I will never join you Titans!'' I yelled slashing Riptide at the nearest monster, turning it to dust.

To my surprise I saw the hooded boy standing in my way.

I looked at him and then it clicked,

I growled, ''Theo!'' I spat

He smirked and pulled down his hood, ''Took you long enough, You really were stupid for not figuring it out sooner.''

''Well I knew you were an idiot, but also a traitor?'' I growled.

I charged at him and slashed wildly, making gashes all over his body,

''SEE THIS POSEIDON!'' I yelled while Theo tried to block another slash, ''Is this your mighty son! A traitor!'' I continued to rant, knocking Theo out with a brutal blow to the head. The Olympians will decided what happens to him.

I turned around and did the stupidest thing I ever did, yes even worst than taunting Atlas. I charged at him.

I could hear Thalia pleading with Luke to stop this and him pleading her to join them. But then I had reached Atlas and was fighting for my life. If Zoe hadn't intervened I would have died almost immediately. Together we fought him I whirled around him, slashing at him with Riptide and blasting him with fire. Zoe was distracting him with her arrows.

But a powerful blow hit me in the chest and I went sailing, landing at my Mothers feet. I saw Zoe struggling to fight her Father, we were loosing this fight.

''Mom, give me the Sky!'' I yelled.

''NO! She yelled, ''It will crush you!'' she said pleading with me not to do this. I ignored her pleading and slashed at the chains, breaking them. ''We will die no matter what, only you can fight him.'' I said, unsheathing my hunting knives and laying them down on the ground.

I took my place next to her and reached up to take the sky. For a moment we held the sky together, my muscles started shaking and the weight was unbelievable. And then I held it alone, Mom jumped up and took my hunting knives. She started attacking Atlas with speed that only a goddess could manage.

Unfortunately Atlas is strong and he managed to fight both Mom and Zoe at the same time and not be defeated. I couldn't really focus on anything because my vision started to blur, I saw figures going back and forth, I did notice when I heard Zoe scream in pain.

''Get ready'' I heard Mom say. I groaned in pain and gathered the last bit of strength. I saw what Mom was trying to do, she pretended to be tired and defeated, but when Atlas came close, she grabbed him and pushed him back towards me. I loosened my grip and when Atlas hit my I let go and rolled out of the way.

I just laid there, but than I remembered Zoe screaming and I stood up. What I saw next shocked me. I couldn't speak or think of anything...

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** And Here I will end this Chapter, Also what do you all think that Percy saw? I hope you all like it and I will try to update as soon as possible, but of course it may take longer than you all would like._


	18. Chapter 16 Will it be okay?

**Child of the Moon and Hunt  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

 **Previously**

 _''NO! She yelled, ''It will crush you!'' she said pleading with me not to do this. I ignored her pleading and slashed at the chains, breaking them. ''We will die no matter what, only you can fight him.'' I said, unsheathing my hunting knives and laying them down on the ground._

 _I took my place next to her and reached up to take the sky. For a moment we held the sky together, my muscles started shaking and the weight was unbelievable. And then I held it alone, Mom jumped up and took my hunting knives. She started attacking Atlas with speed that only a goddess could manage._

 _Unfortunately Atlas is strong and he managed to fight both Mom and Zoe at the same time and not be defeated. I couldn't really focus on anything because my vision started to blur, I saw figures going back and forth, I did notice when I heard Zoe scream in pain._

 _''Get ready'' I heard Mom say. I groaned in pain and gathered the last bit of strength. I saw what Mom was trying to do, she pretended to be tired and defeated, but when Atlas came close, she grabbed him and pushed him back towards me. I loosened my grip and when Atlas hit my I let go and rolled out of the way._

 _I just laid there, but than I remembered Zoe screaming and I stood up. What I saw next shocked me. I couldn't speak or think of anything..._

 **Chapter 16 Will it be okay?**

 _Percy's POV_

Fear gripped my heart..

Panic started too cloud my senses...

I was looking at a scene I couldn't have imagined even in my worst nightmare.  
Zoe was lying on the ground and she was covered in blood, barely breathing. Thalia was fighting with Luke and I couldn't see who was winning. Annabeth was lying on the ground still in chains and gagged. Phoebe was fighting against the remaining monsters, but she was fastly outnumbered

And Theo.. Wait... Where was that bastard? He wasn't on the ground were I left him..

I started looking around, afraid of what that idiot could do. He was a weak demigod and a bastard, but he still could deal some damage if you weren't careful. I didn't see him, until I saw movement in the corner of my eye. I paled even more, because Theo was now standing over Zoe ready to finish Atlas work.

I growled and let my control go.

I ran forward, I didn't even think about what was happening. I slammed into him right when he brought is sword down to kill Zoe. The sword cut me on my arm, but I didn't notice. I slammed my fist into Theo's face, breaking his nose with a satisfying crack.

We both stood up breathing heavily, I growled at the son of Poseidon.

''Traitor, I thought you were stupid, but to join forces with Kronos...'' I shook my head, ''You really are the dumbest son of Poseidon ever.''

He was about to charge again, but I ran up to him slamming against him hard sending him flying into the sea below. I shook my head he will be back but for now he wouldn't interfere. I turned around right on the moment that Thalia kicked Luke of the cliff. Phoebe had killed almost all the monster together with Mom, the remaining ones trying to flee. I ignored them and ran towards Zoe already searching for ambrosia and nectar. I found some in my backpocket and poured some nectar on the huge stab wound on Zoe's abdomen. Zoe was really pale and barely breathing. The wound was closing, but not fast enough. I concentrated and I started to glow a soft orange mixed with silver. I softly placed my hands on the wound trying to heal her and pouring energy in her trying to safe her.

 _Thalia's POV_

I looked at Percy while he was trying to heal Zoe, he looked so scared and tears were streaming down his face. He was glowing softly. I looked at Zoe, hoping that she was recovering and waking up, but she still looked pale and she didn't seem to breath. I looked at Annabeth who was freed by Phoebe, before both Phoebe and Artemis went to Percy's side. Artemis grabbed Percy's shoulder, tears forming in her eyes. Right when we thought nothing was going to work Zoe let a shuddering breath. She opened her eyes and looked around. She still looked a bit pale, but color was already returning to her features.

Percy immediately grabbed her in a hug, crying onto her shoulder.

 _Percy's POV_

I was so relieved that Zoe was alive. I was hugging her tightly afraid that she would dissappear. When I saw her wound I thought she would die, I thought I would lose my sister.

''Percy.. you are suffocating me...'' She gasped out, I blushed and released her, but I couldn't stop grinning. Happy that she was alive.

''How am I alive? The prophecy stated that one should perish by a parents hand?'' She asked.

''Percy healed you, as for the prophecy I guess it would be someone else or it still as to happen.'' Mom said.  
''But for now we have to get to Olympus, otherwise I miss the Winter Solstice and they need to know what happened here.''

We all nodded and get up. Phoebe and I helped Zoe, who was still very weak from the blood loss. Mom whistled loudly and her Chariot appeared. We all got in and we were on our way towards Olympus.

 **Time skip...**

''..And after that we went back here to Olympus.'' I finished telling the Council what had happened.

Zeus nodded, ''Poseidon get your son here!'' he growled.

''I would if I could, but I don't know were he is.'' Poseidon responded stiffly.

Everyone looked at him, ''But I threw him in the sea! The sea is your domain!'' I growled.

''Yes and for a moment I had him, but then he disappeared, so when I wanted to get him he wasn't there.''

Zeus growled in frustration, ''Tell everyone that as soon as the see either Theseus (Theo) Williams or Luke Castellan that they are to be brought to Olympus in chains!'' He bellowed while thunder rumbled loudly outside.

After that discussion the Meeting continued on, but nothing was really decided yet, which annoyed Mom to no end, because she wanted them to start preparing, but because of all the fighting and bickering nothing was decided.

 **Time skip..**

 _(still Percy's POV)_

I was sitting on the beach at Camp, it was already dark and the Moon shone brightly. Tomorrow we would leave and start hunting again. Thalia had decided to come with us, wanting to do something useful instead of 'staying locked up here in camp'' as she put it.

''Percy?'' I heard someone say, so I turned my head, seeing Mom walking towards me.

''Hi, Mom!'' I said softly, before starting to stare at the Moon again.

''Can we talk?'' she asked.

I knew about which this was and I should tell her, but I remembered more and more and I didn't know how she would react to what happened to me down in the Labyrinth. I only nodded in response, thinking.

''What was Atlas talking about?'' she asked.

I sighed, ''He was talking about something that happened in the Labyrinth.''

Mom gave me a confused look, she thought I had told her everything, which I did only I didn't remember everything.

''I didn't remember until recently. First it where flashes and nightmares, but when we came closer to Atlas the more I remembered...'' I trailed of not knowing how to continue. Mom looked at me with concern. ''A Titan caught me, he wanted me to betray Olympus and join them. When I said I would never betray Olympus he tortured me. He tried to make me believe that Olympus was worse than the Titans. That they would be benevolent rulers..'' I took a deep breath and continued. ''He was convinced that I would make 'the right choice' as he put it. At the end of it he told me I wouldn't remember everything until the time came that I had to make my choice. Apparently I had to make my choice today, because I remember.'' I trailed off deep in thought. ''I knew I lost some of my memories because of the time gap and the scars never left, but I didn't wanted to worry you anymore than I already did.''

''Oh, you stupid boy,'' She spoke lovingly, ''I will worry about you no matter what, I am your Mother, that's part of the job.'' she said smiling softly. ''We will figure things out, the Titans will not get you, not again, I will not allow it.'' She spoke confidently. And just like that she erased my fears, the fears that the titans would capture me again. Tears were streaming down my face and before I knew it I was pulled in a hug.

''It will all be okay.'' she murmured in my ear.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** And that was Chapter 16 it is a bit short, but I thought it was best to end it at this point and for now I don't know how to continue. I was very busy with work so I didn't have a lot of time, but I wanted to give you all something. I also want to thank those who sent me reviews and PM, I really appreciate it and it keeps me motivated to write even if I don't really have a lot of time to spare._


	19. Chapter 17 Another Prophecy

**Child of the Moon and Hunt  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

 _ **Author's Note: Hee guys, I am finally back with another chapter! I am still alive (who would have thought) I am really sorry that it took me this long, but I didn't know how to continue it so I hope you will like it. This was the best version of the 20 something versions I have on my laptop. I will write more often from now one since I am almost done with this school year so I will have more time in three weeks. I also wanted to thank everyone who favorite, followed or reviewed my story! I love all of you and thanks to all of you I have the motivation to continue this story. Otherwise I would have probably dropped it after 3 chapters... But I have let you wait long enough so on with the story!**_

* * *

 **Previously**

 _''Oh, you stupid boy,'' She spoke lovingly, ''I will worry about you no matter what, I am your Mother, that's part of the job.'' she said smiling softly. ''We will figure things out, the Titans will not get you, not again, I will not allow it.'' She spoke confidently. And just like that she erased my fears, the fears that the titans would capture me again. Tears were streaming down my face and before I knew it I was pulled in a hug._

 _''It will all be okay.'' she murmured in my ear._

 **Chapter 17 Another Prophecy  
** _  
Percy's POV_

''You can't be serious?!'' Thalia cried out, ''I won, I shot more monsters than you did!''

I sighted, how can she keep this up. Thalia had a game going with Phoebe. The one who shot the most monsters won. I looked at Zoe and she was trying to hide her laughter. I rolled my eyes, I had counted how many both of them shot and Phoebe had won for sure. Not that I was going to tell Thalia that. I would like to stay completely intact, thank you very much.

While Phoebe and Thalia kept up their bickering Zoe and I starting setting up the tents and gave out orders.

We had been hunting for months now. The monsters just kept coming and coming. We got some new hunters, but that only made things worse, because we had to train them and protect them from the more dangerous monsters. Which seemed to be the kind of monster we encountered more often.

It was late in the afternoon when we got an Iris message from Annabeth. A prophecy was given for a quest and she needed advice and help. My Mom frowned at this, she didn't like it. Prophecy always meant that something bad was about to happen. And in a way she was right.

* * *

 **Line break**

* * *

''You can't be serious?!'' I yelled.

''I'm sorry Percy, but we need your help! You are the only one who knows anything about that place. The only one that has been there!'' Annabeth almost begged me.

''It's just.. I can't go back there.. Please…'' I begged her. I couldn't do this. I had spent too much time in that place.  
I looked at Annabeth and saw her pleading look. I sighted, ''What did the prophecy say?''

''You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze.  
The dead, the traitor and the lost one raise.  
You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand.  
The child of Athena's final stand.  
Destroyed by a hero's final breath,  
and lose a love to worse than death.'' Annabeth recited, like she had done a thousand times by now.

I started thinking about it more and I knew that it was about the Labyrinth that Daedalus had made. The same one I had been trapped in for a long while. I looked towards the trees and only now did I notice Thalia she was looking at me with worry.

''I- I need some time to think about this..'' I said before walking away. I walked straight to the beach. I looked up into the sky, the moon was slowly rising in the air. I smiled softly, the moon always helped me think.

And of course I knew that I had to help Annabeth. I couldn't just leave her to figure out the Labyrinth all on her own. After I got out I did a lot of research on it, I wanted to understand the place even though I never thought I would go back in there.

To navigate the endless maze you would need Ariadne's string, but to get that one you would probably need to go find Daedalus workshop, which was in the middle of the maze, according to some old books. But Ariadne was a clear-sighted mortal. The only person that could navigate the Labyrinth. Even demigods were fooled by the mist in that place.

I ran back, hoping to find Annabeth as soon as possible. Maybe she would know something more, I mean she is a daughter of Athena she would know more about this for sure, at least I hope that she does.

''Annabeth!'' I yelled at her when I finally saw her. She turned around and smiled at me, but I could see the questioning look.

''I was thinking'' I started.

''A very dangerous thing..'' she said playfully.

I glared slightly at her, not really meaning it, before she could make another remark I told her what I had been thinking about.

''It could work..'' She started. ''but why had no one tried this before then?'' She asked.

''Well, maybe because no one is stupid enough to go into a deadly maze in which you can get lost and the time is different?'' I sarcastically retorted. ''No one will go there for an experiment.''

And so it was decided. They planned for a few days and decided on who to take with them into the maze. Eventually the small group consisted of Annabeth, Thalia, Percy and a clearsighted mortal named Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

And then it was finally time for them to enter the maze. I have never thought I would enter the maze again, certainly not willingly, but fate has a strange way of playing out. I only hoped that this time I would make it out much faster...

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you all like it and I hope to post the next chapter soon!**


End file.
